Moments
by Phylaphy
Summary: Sai x Ino. Setting setelah Shikamaru Hidden. Updated chap delapan: Ino mengatakan hal yang membuat Sai bertanya-tanya semalam suntuk. Updated everyweek!
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Ino menyelam lebih dalam ke kegelapan. Lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi.

Ia masih belum menemukan Sai.

Sedalam apapun ia menyelam, satu-satunya hal di sekitar Ino hanyalah kegelapan yang tebal seperti tinta. Inilah Sai yang sebenarnya. Pria itu tidak sepenuhnya tahu siapakah dirinya yang sebenarnya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Ia tidak akan mudah untuk ditemukan.

 _Tapi Ino akan berusaha menyelamatkannya apapun yang terjadi…_

Karena jika Ino tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sai, berarti kedatangannya kesini akan sia-sia saja. Ia berusaha keras menembus lapisan hati Sai. Shintensin no jutsu bisa membuatmu berpindah ke tubuh seseorang tergantung keinginanmu, dan metode itu bisa meluaskan pengaruhmu dari dalam hati orang tersebut. Saat Chuunin Exams, Ino sudah menyadari hal ini saat berusaha mengontrol pikiran Sakura di pertandingannya dengan Sakura.

Saat di Konoha, Ino sudah baca surat Sai, melihat tulisan tangannya yang jadi berantakan dengan kedalaman emosi yang tidak dapat Ia mengerti. Saat itu, Ino bisa merasakan penderitaan Sai yang begitu dalam, sampai membuatnya merasa sakit. Ketika itu Ino belum tahu apapun tentang Gengo atau genjutsu itu atau hal lainnya, tapi Ino yakin bahwa Ia harus segera pergi. Tentu saja Ia ingin menyelamatkan Shikamaru juga, tapi motivasi terbesar untuk Ino adalah surat Sai yang penuh depresi.

Sai, yang selalu cemas dan takut akan kekosongan dalam hatinya, menderita lebih dari siapapun dibawah pengaruh genjutsu Gengo. Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan Sai dari genjutsu itu selain Ino.

Dan itulah alasan mengapa Ino memiliki keinginan kuat untuk terus menyelam, tak peduli berapa jauh Ia harus pergi.

Saat kau menyelam terlalu jauh ke dalam hati seseorang, hal pertama yang akan terjadi adalah eksistensi dirimu sendiri akan mulai menghilang di permukaan. Hal terakhir yang akan terjadi adalah kesadaranmu menghilang seutuhnya di kedalaman itu. Sekali itu terjadi, tidak ada jalan kembali. Ada alasan mengapa Ino mengambil resiko sebesar itu untuk menyelamatkan Sai.

… _Ino ingin bicara lebih banyak dengannya._

Sai yang selalu memberikan senyum kesepian, Ino ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya; lebih dan lebih lagi. Tidak mungkin Ia akan meninggalkan Sai di tempat gelap seperti ini.

Segera saja, Ino merasakan sedikit kehangatan yang terpancar dari kegelapan. Sebuah cahaya yang redup… Ino melihat sekumpulan chakra berkumpul. Campuran dari chakra beberapa orang...

Naruto.

Sakura.

Yamato.

Kakashi.

Semua warga Konoha ada disana. Seperti sebuah api yang menyala sendirian di tengah badai.

Ino menyelam lebih dalam sedikit, matanya menembus jaring kekacaun, berusaha mencari ditengah-tengah chakra semua orang.

 _Itu dia…_

Terlindung dalam sebuah kepompong di tengah-tengah kehangatan semua orang, Sai berada.

"Sai!" Ino berusaha meraihnya keluar. "Di sini!" Sai menatap keatas, kearah suaranya. Kedua mata Sai merah dan sembab karena menangis.

"Kemari lah." Ino berkata. "Ayo keluar dari sini bersama-sama."

"Kau…" Ino meraihnya, tangan Ino akhirnya menyentuh bahu Sai, kuat dan meyakinkan.

"Ayo pergi, oke?" Ino berkata. Seketika, Sai tersenyum.

Ino tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum se-natural itu sebelumnya.

* * *

Ino menarik nafas dalam dan cepat, seakan Ia baru saja keluar ke permukaan dari samudera yang sangat dalam. Ino mengisi paru-parunya dengan penuh udara, tubuhnya sangat membutuhkan oksigen. Kegelapan sudah ditinggalkannya, dan sekelilingnya disinari cahaya terang. Sakura dan Chouji berdiri menjaga mereka. Ino duduk di samping Sai yang tertidur.

"Bagaiaman, Ino?" walaupun Ia mendengar pertanyaan Chouji, Ino terlalu lelah dan lemah untuk menjawab. Kepala Sai berada dekat lutut Ino. Perlahan-lahan, Sai membuka matanya. Sebelum Ino menyadari siapa yang menyentuh duluan, mereka sudah menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"Sai."

"Kau…" Sai berkata perlahan, mengencangkan pegangannya. "Kau…"

"Kau bisa berhenti cemas dan ketakutan." Air mata membasahi mata Ino.

"Terimakasih, Miss Beautiful."

"Idiot…"

Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain.

* * *

A/N : Prolognya ku ambil dari terjemahan bhs inggris dari Shikamaru Hidden, khusus part SaixIno. Cerita ini kubuat settingnya dimulai dari misi Shikamaru di Shikamaru Hidden. Di sana Sai berada di bawah genjutsu Gengo di Land of Silence, lantas Ia menyerang siapapun yang melawan Gengo si penjahat. Genjutsu itu membuatnya jadi tak terkendali, hanya Ino yang menyadari beratnya pengaruh itu pada Sai melalui tulisan tangannya. Saat back-up team datang, Ino menyelam ke dalam hati Sai untuk menolongnya keluar dari genjutsu, walaupun itu membahayakan diri Ino sendiri.


	2. Satu

**SATU**

Musim panas telah datang di Konoha, matahari bersinar terik di langit biru. Udara yang kering dengan cepat membuat dehidrasi semua makhluk hidup. Untung saja, Ino sudah merawat kebun bunganya dengan telaten agar bunga-bunganya tetap hidup. Ia memilih dua bunga matahari dari kebunnya dan membungkus mereka dengan hati-hati. Setelah mengecek semua, Ino mengunci tokonya untuk sementara waktu.

Begitu panasnya musim panas mulai menusuknya, Ino segera mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas kertas untuk mengusir hawa panas. _Andai saja aku punya kipas yang lebih besar, kipas yang sangat besar untuk mengusir seluruh hawa panas ini…_ Ino tertawa saat teringat akan Temari dan kipas raksasanya. Saat Ia memikirkan Temari, secara tidak sadar Ia kuga memikirkan tentang Shikamaru. Terakhir kali Ia dengar, Shikamaru akhirnya punya nyali juga untuk mengajak kencan sang Putri Suna. _Sudah saatnya,_ Ino tertawa dalam hati, _si pemalas itu akhirnya punya seseorang yang bisa membuatnya bangun dari tidurnya._

Ino memasuki Rumah Sakit Konoha, menghapus keringat di dahinya. Rasanya menyenangkan berada di dalam bangunan, terlindungi dari terik dan panasnya matahari. Ia menaiki lift sampai ke lantai tiga, lalu berjalan ke pintu paling jauh di sayap kanan. Saat di belokan, Sakura keluar dari pintu yang dituju Ino.

"Oh, Ino?" Sakura menyapanya, membiarkan pintu dibelakangnya terbuka karena tahu Ino akan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kau beruntung berada di sini sejak pagi sampai malam, Sakura. Rasanya panas matahari seperti membakar kulitku." Sakura melempar pandangan geli padanya.

"Kau bisa mengambil giliran kerjaku kapanpun kau mau, aku akan sangat bahagia untuk bisa keluar dari sini." Kedua gadis itu tertawa mendengar komentar satu sama lain. Sakura melambaikan tangan berpamitan sebelum Ino memasuki ruangan itu.

"Halo!" Ino menyapa antusias lelaki yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur.

"Yamana-san." Sai menyapanya balik, dengan senyumnya yang biasa di wajah pucatnya. Ino menutup pintu dan berjalan ke samping tempat tidur, menenteng plastik berisi bunga matahari.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku bertemu Sakura di luar." Ino mengeluarkan lavender yang ia letakkan di vas samping tempat tidur kemarin, menggantinya dengan bunga matahari yang cerah.

"Sakura bilang aku bisa pulang besok." Sai mengamatinya mengganti bunga di dalam vas.

Sejak ia dikirim ke rumah sakit setelah insiden dengan Gengo di Land of Silence tiga hari yang lalu, Ino selalu mengunjunginya dan memberinya bunga. Luka-lukanya tidak serius menurut opini pribadinya, luka luarnya tidak sampai fatal, Sai sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa sampai harus memakan waktu tiga hari sampai ia diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit. Ia sempat mendengar Sakura bicara dengan Tsunade di luar kamarnya beberapa hari yang lalu tentang kondisi mentalnya, ia pikir itu pasti berkaitan dengan genjutsu yang menyerangnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Baguslah." Ino berkomentar, menatapnya. Ino menarik kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur. Matanya mengawasi Sai, seperti yang biasa Ia lakukan, kebiasaan tak biasa yang muncul sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Sai menatapnya balik, mata hitamnya mengamati wajah Ino. Walaupun Ino selalu datang mengunjunginya selama di rumah sakit tiga hari ini, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar berbincang. Di hari pertama, Sakura sedang menjenguk bersama Naruto di kamarnya saat Ino datang. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dari jauh sambil melambai pergi setelah meletakkan sebuah bunga lili berwarna pink di vas.

Kali kedua Ino datang, Sai sedang berada di bawah pengaruh obat bius yang membuatnya sangat mengantuk. Pandangan matanya yang buram menangkap sosok Ino saat gadis itu memasuki kamarnya, mengganti bunga lili dengan lavenders, lalu dengan sangat pelan Sai merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya. Ino membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Ia dengar dengan jelas, tepat sebelum kantuk menguasainya. Saat malam sunyi datang, satu-satunya pengunjungnya hanyalah Sakura yang datang hanya untuk memastikan keadaannya lalu pergi tampak banyak kata.

Ino dan Sai belum pernah bicara banyak. Bahkan sebelum kejadian di Land of Silence, mereka belum pernah pergi bersama dalam sebuah misi dengan tim masing-masing. Bagi Sai, Yamanaka Ino adalah pewaris Yamanaka clan, seorang wanita muda yang mengenakan baju terbuka berwarna ungu, memiliki rambut panjang pirang dan mata biru muda. Sai tidak punya informasi tambahan apapun lagi tentang Ino selain kemampuan jutsunya dan mungkin beberapa hal tidak penting seperti nickname 'Ino-pig' dari Sakura.

Selain hal trivia itu, Sai tidak tahu banyak tentang Ino secara personal. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Sai yakin mereka hampir tidak pernah bicara banyak satu sama lain.

"Uhm, Yamanaka-san…"

"Panggil _Ino_ saja tidak apa-apa, Sai." Sai sedikit tidak yakin, sejak kejadian di Land of Silence Ia jadi lebih canggung dan hati-hati dalam berkata sekarang, walaupun Sakura bilang kebiasaannya untuk 'mengatakan hal-hal menyebalkan dengan sangat jujur' masih belum hilang.

"Ino," Sai mengetes namanya di lidah. Terasa canggung karena Ia tak biasa memanggil orang hanya dengan nama, tanpa imbuhan hormat. "Aku belum berterimakasih padamu."

"Aku? Untuk apa?" Ino menatapnya heran.

"Menyelamatkanku waktu itu." Sai melihat ekspresi Ino sedikit kaget, lalu pelan-pelan gadis itu tersenyum canggung, sama seperti Sai saat memanggilnya tanpa honorific. "Aku seharusnya berterimakasih padamu tiga hari yang lalu, tapi biasanya aku tertidur bahkan sebelum aku sempat bicara denganmu…"

"Kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada rekan se-tim mu. Itu bukan masalah besar." Ino berkomentar, matanya memandang ke lantai, menghindari tatapan Sai. Mungkin Ino benar, itu untuk tim. _Bukan masalah besar bagi gadis itu._

"Ah… aku harus pergi sekarang. Cepat sembuh, ya." Ino tersenyum padanya sebelum pamit keluar ruangan.

Sai sudah melihat interaksi Ino dengan rekan-rekannya di tim 10, dan menilai dari dinamika nya dengan Sakura, Sai bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Ino adalah perempuan cerewet, mirip dengan Naruto. Namun saat ini Ia merasa Ino bertindak lebih canggung dari biasanya. Mungkin karena Ino sudah melihat sisi tergelap dalam pikirannya, jadi sedikit sulit untuk tidak merasa canggung di depan satu sama lain. Bagaimanapun, membiarkan seseorang masuk ke dalam pikiranmu, melihat sisi tergelapmu, sisi yang paling lemah, adalah masalah besar bagi Sai.

 _Walau bagaimanapun gadis itu bilang kalau itu bukan masalah besar bagi ninja dengan kemampuan pikiran seperti dia._

Sai mengalihkan pandangan ke vas berisi bunga matahari di sampingnya.

Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memberinya bunga.

* * *

Ino sudah berjanji untuk mengunjungi Hinata dan memberikan bibit bunga untuk ditanam di taman bunga keluarga Hyuuga. Pikirannya masih memainkan adegan canggung yang berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu di kamar Sai. Sakura pasti akan tertawa kalau tahu Ino merasa canggung bicara dengan Sai. Seakan-akan jika Ino tidak hati-hati dengan kata-kata dan tingkah lakunya, bisa-bisa Sai jadi berpikiran buruk.

 _Sai lebih kuat dari yang kau pikirkan,_ Ino bicara pada dirinya sendiri. _Dia tidak akan patah hanya karena sebuah genjutsu menariknya kesisi terlemah dirinya. Eh, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia seperti ini?_ Ino mengerutkan kening. Ia sadar kalau Ia punya soft spot untuk si ninja pucat, tapi selain kemiripannya dengan Sasuke, sekarang Ino mulai melihatnya sebagai… Sai. Ya, dia seutuhnya.

Seolah-olah kejadian di Land of Silence membuat Ino menemukan sisi Sai yang sama sekali baru. Dan Ino tak bisa menghentikan rasa ingin tahunya terhadap pria yang disukainya tetapi tidak dikenalnya secara personal.

Tipe pria seperti Sasuke dan Sai bukan tipe teman dekat bagi Ino. Saat tumbuh dewasa, Ino mengerti bahwa beberapa orang memberi efek dingin seakan mereka tidak bisa diraih. Mereka menarik untuk dikejar, untuk dikagumi dari jauh, untuk diimpikan. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah yang lebih serius soal perasaan, Ino tahu akan butuh lebih dari sekadar cinta untuk bisa bersama orang-orang seperti itu. Loyalitas tanpa akhir Sakura pada Sasuke-kun membuktikan teori Ino.

Terkadang, Ino penasaran bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang sedalam itu.

Iya, Ino menangis saat Konoha 11 berencana untuk membunuh Sasuke, tapi itu adalah air mata untuk seorang teman. Ia akan menangis juga jika itu untuk Shikamaru atau Chouji. Pada dasarnya, Ino mudah menangis untuk orang-orang yang Ia sayangi.

Dan Ia menyadari agak lambat bahwa sekarang Sai juga berada di kelompok itu. Ada sesuatu tentang Sai yang membuat Ino mau melompat dan menyelam lebih jauh dalam pikirannya saat itu; menyelamatkannya apapun yang terjadi. Sebuah alasan yang Ino tahu tapi Ia sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana menghadapinya.

 _Seberapa besar kamu menyukai seseorang, sampai rasa suka itu bisa dikatakan cinta?_

"Selamat siang, Hinata-chan." Ino menyapa gadis berambut indigo yang membukakan pintu Hyuuga manor.

"Selamat siang, Ino-chan…"

"Aku membawa bibit bunga yang aku bilang padamu, ini." Ino mengangsurkan tiga bungkus bibit. "sirami mereka dengan air sedikit demi sedikit sampai tunasnya tumbuh, oke? Lalu kamu bisa mengurangi frekuensi penyiramannya, tapi aku sarankan tetap sirami mereka dengan air yang cukup di cuaca yang kering ini." Hinata mendengarkan saran sang botanist dengan seksama.

"Mau mampir ke dalam sebentar, Ino-chan? Aku bisa menyajikan segelas air dingin sebagai tanda terimakasih…" Ino segera menyanggupi ide itu.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam Hyuuga manor, duduk di beranda yang menghadap taman Hyuuga. Ino segera tahu bahwa taman itu diurus dengan telaten, semua bunga dan pohonnya tampak asri walau di cuaca sekering ini. Melihat taman yang diurus dengan baik membuatnya senang. Setelah menghabiskan air dingin yang terasa seperti oasis di tengah gurun, Ino memulai percakapan dengan sahabatnya yang pemalu itu.

"Apa kabarmu, Hinata? Semuanya baik-baik saja dengan Naruto?" Ino menatap wajah gadis yang bersemu merah di sampingnya.

"Ya… semua baik…"

"Itu lebih dari perkiraanku. Apa dia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh?" Hinata berpikir beberapa detik, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kemarin Naruto baru kembali dari Suna dengan Shikamaru… Naruto bilang cuaca panas di Suna bisa membuat seseorang dehidrasi dengan berdiri selama satu jam di luar."

"Aku bertaruh Naruto baru mengerti hal dasar seperti itu karena Ia mencobanya sendiri." Tawa Hinata mengonfirmasi teori Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu merebahkan dirinya telentang di tatami, mata menatap langit-lanngit rumah keluarga Hyuuga, pikirannya masih belum beranjak dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

 _Apakah mencintai seseorang adalah ketika kau terus menerus memikirkan orang itu? Apa ketika kau mulai berpikir bahwa kau ingin mengenal orang itu lebih dekat, seketika segala hal tentang orang itu jadi terasa penting?_

"Sesuatu menganggumu, Ino?" Hinata menatap sahabatnya, yang membalas dengan sebuah senyuman. "tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini… apa kau dan Sakura sedang bertengkar?" Ino bangun dari posisi tidurannya, tidak ingin Hinata salah paham.

"Aku dan Sakura tidak bertengkar, Hinata. Kami baik-baik saja. Hanya… aku punya beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kudiskusikan langsung dengan Sakura."

"Apa ini tentang Sasuke?" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sai?" mata biru muda Ino melebar mendengar tebakan Hinata. "Aku mendengar apa yang terjadi di Land of Silence beberapa hari yang lalu dari Naruto-kun. Apakah Sai baik-baik saja sekarang?"

Mata Ino menatap jauh ke taman di depan. "Aku harap begitu. Tsunade-sama bilang padaku dia akan baik-baik saja."

Hinata menatap ekspresi Ino dengan seksama. "Kau khawatir akan keadaannya." Ino mengerutkan kening sebelum menjawab.

"Hm… mungkin. Aku melihat apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Hinata. Gelap… dan dia disana sendirian…" Ino mengingat-ingat memori yang tidak begitu menyenangkan. "Sai selalu cemas akan kekosongan dalam hatinya. Aku penasaran bagaimana caranya membuatnya berhenti merasa seperti itu…"

"Apa kau menyukainya?" wajah Ino memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bicara dengan Hinata tentang perasaan sangat berbeda dengan bicara pada Sakura.

"Yah, walaupun dia sering berkomentar bodoh dan menyebalkan, bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya sebagai teman…"

"Kalau 'suka' sebagai wanita pada pria?" Ino tidak menjawab dengan cepat. Rasanya Ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

Ino membiarkan pertanyaan Hinata menggantung di kabut pikirannya.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, sekitar jam 2.30 siang, Ino berpapasan dengan pria yang tidak diduganya setelah Ia selesai mengantar buket bunga untuk Shizune-senpai. Sai memegang sketch book di tangan kanan, dan sebuah tas di punggungnya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengenakan kemeja hitam lengan panjangnya, pakaian casualnya yang biasa, berarti Ia sedang tidak bertugas hari ini.

"Sai!" Ino melambaikan tangan. Sai tersenyum padanya, berhenti tepat di hadapan Ino.

"Selamat siang." Sai membalas lambaian tangan Ino dengan sapaan. "Ino." Tambahnya. Ia sudah belajar beradaptasi memanggil nama Ino dengan lebih nyaman sekarang, walaupun masih terasa aneh baginya memanggil nama orang tanpa honorific.

"Kau sudah keluar rumah sakit ya. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sai mengerjapkan mata sembari mendengarkan pertanyaan Ino.

"Aku rasa aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak mungkin dibolehkan pulang kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Maksudku… yah sudahlah. Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" Ino tidak yakin ia bisa merangkai kata dengan tepat untuk mengutarakan maksud pertanyaannya agar Sai mengerti. Tidak mungkin kan Ino langsung bertanya 'apa kau masih mimpi buruk dan cemas terhadap kekosongan dalam hatimu?'

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun pagi ini. Rencananya aku mau membuat beberapa sketsa di Hokage Mountain sore ini."

"Oh, kau kembali membuat sketsa!" Ino berkata penuh semangat, sedikit membuat Sai terkejut.

"Kembali membuat sketsa? Tapi dari keadaan apa aku kembali, tepatnya?" Sai memasang wajah berpikirnya. "Ino?" ia kembali bertanya. _Punya rasa ingin tahu seperti anak kecil,_ pikir Ino.

"Yah… kau tahu, tentang yang kau hadapi waktu itu… di misi Shikamaru…" Ino berhenti. Mengatakan sesuatu dengan cara paling simple mungkin satu-satunya cara agar Ia mengerti. "Aku ingin tahu… apakah kau baik-baik saja setelah semua itu?"

Sai menatapnya baik-baik, sepertinya Ia mulai mengerti maksud pertanyaan Ino. Sai terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum seperti biasa pada Ino. Kali ini, Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum?" tanyanya.

"Itu membantuku keluar dari masalah." Senyuman palsu itu belum hilang dari wajah pucatnya.

"Pertanyaanku adalah masalah bagimu?"

Sai menatap Ino baik-baik sebelum menjawab pelan; "Tidak… aku tersenyum karena aku rasa aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

 _Dia masih sama saja, susah dibaca._ Ino mengeluarkan nafas panjang mendengar jawaban Sai. Keinginannya untuk bicara banyak dengan Sai bisa ditunda lain kali. _Yang penting sekarang dia sudah membaik sepertinya._

"Oke, oke. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lain kali, Sai!" Ino menyerah bertanya pada Sai. Mereka bertukar senyum untuk terakhir kali sebelum berpisah jalan.

Ino menoleh ke belakang, menatap punggung Sai yang menjauh, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah pria dengan senyum kesepian itu pernah benar-benar tersenyum tulus.

* * *

A/N : Nah, cerita ini kelanjutan dari sejak misi itu berakhir. Akhir-akhir ini aku tertarik dengan pair ini. Karena Kishimoto-sensei ga membuat filler tentang love story pasangan ini, jadi ingin menulis fanfic tentang dinamika hubungan mereka dari sehabis misi itu sampai jadi canon seperti sekarang. Isinya tentang moment-moments penting di hubungan mereka, dari sekadar saling kenal nama, sampai jadi teman, sampai... :)

Warning: cerita ini multichapter, mungkin akan panjang.

 _Karena cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diraih dari udara kosong. Semua butuh waktu_.

Signed,

-Phylaphy


	3. Dua

**DUA**

Sudah lewat 30 menit dari pukul 11 malam saat Ino akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit Konoha.

Rasanya badannya remuk redam seperti baru saja ditimpa Chouji saat si gendut itu menggunakan teknik pembesar badan. Kadang-kadang Ino sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana Ia bisa me _manage_ pekerjaan terberat di dunia shinobi; menjadi seorang botanist, medic-nin di rumah sakit, dan baru-baru ini Ibiki-san mengontaknya untuk mengisi kekosongan kursi warisan clan Yamanaka di Divisi Interogasi.

Sakura mengomentari segudang kesibukannya dengan kebenaran yang agak menyakitkan; 'Pilih satu pekerjaan saja kenapa sih, Ino-pig? Kau ini masokis atau apa?' _heh, kau sendiri wanita yang menghabiskan waktunya mencintai seorang pria yang selalu menyakitinya. Kalau aku masokis terus kau ini apa?_ balas Ino dalam hati.

Sebuah suara keras muncul dari perutnya, dan si kunoichi pirang itu mengeluarkan nafas panjang tanda menyerah. Ia butuh makan. Sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir Ia memberi makan dirinya sendiri dengan pantas. Tapi dimana kira-kira ada makanan enak dan hangat selarut ini?

 _Bagaimana kalau makanan yang paling dihindarinya sebagai wanita diet?_ Ramen, tentu saja. Makanan enak itu memberimu efek bengkak pada wajah di pagi kalau dimakan malam-malam. Ichiraku Ramen buka 24 jam. Ino tahu hal itu karena pada dasarnya Naruto menghabiskan malam disana. Ramen adalah alhokol personal Naruto, menurut Ino.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya ke Ichiraku, dietnya bisa dilupakan untuk semalam saja.

* * *

"…aku kehabisan kata-kata, sejujurnya." Kakashi meletakkan kembali secarik kertas di mejanya. Mata redupnya menatap ninja yang menggunakan tinta sebagai specialized jutsu di hadapannya.

"Hasil kerjaku sangat brilliant sampai membuatmu kehabisan kata-kata?" mata Sai menghilang dalam senyumnya.

"Bukan… tapi karena kau menyerahkan laporanmu sangat telat dari deadline, dan yang paling mengangguku adalah…" Kakashi menghela nafas panjang di kursi Hokagenya. "kenapa kau memberikannya padaku _sekarang_? Ini hampir tengah malam, Sai. Kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kantor Hokage di tengah malam hanya untuk menyerahkan laporan…"

Kakashi mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak ada anggota tim tujuh yang bisa bersikap normal.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari misi, lalu teringat aku harus menyerahkan laporan sebelum aku pergi untuk misi lainnya besok pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi aku tidak tahu rumahmu, jadi aku pikir kau tidur di kantor Hokage, jadi aku segera kesini dan aku benar." Kakashi ingin menghantamkan dahinya sendiri ke meja saking frustasinya mendengar penjelasan absurd Sai. Mantan anggota ROOT itu benar-benar punya logika yang tidak wajar.

"Begini… ini bukan masalah tempatnya, Sai. Ini tentang waktu yang kau pilih." Kakashi sebenarnya sedang asyik berada di dunia mimpi saat Sai tiba-tiba menggedor pintunya, menariknya paksa ke dunia nyata hanya hanya demi secarik laporan. "Ada momen-momen privat tertentu yang tidak seharusnya diganggu kecuali itu urusan yang sangat amat penting. Misalnya saat tengah malam, biasanya orang tidur…"

Sai mengerjapkan mata lalu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Jadi aku menganggu waktu privatmu dengan tiba-tiba masuk ke kantor di tengah malam?"

"Kurang lebih begitu…"

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Sai tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Kakashi menghela nafas lega, berharap Sai tidak akan menganggu tidurnya lagi lain kali.

"Aku akan menemui Shizune-san untuk mencari tahu alamat rumahmu, jadi lain kali aku akan masuk ke rumahmu untuk meletakkan laporan. Selamat malam, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi berkeringat dingin. Tampaknya Sai tidak mengerti apapaun. Ia hanya berharap Sai tidak akan tiba-tiba menggedor pintu rumahnya saat Ia sedang mandi.

* * *

"Tidak biasanya kau disini saat tengah malam, Ino-chan."

"Yah, sudah lama tidak jumpa, Ayame-tan." Ino mengambil sumpit yang diberikan anak gadis Teuchi. Hanya dalam beberapa detik Ino sudah menyeruput ramennya. Matanya menatap sekeliling, dirinya hanya seorang diri di warung. "Naruto tidak datang kesini hari ini?"

"Dia seringnya datang untuk makan siang bersama Hinata." Jawab Ayame sembari mencuci piring. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto sekarang tidak pernah datang sendiri lagi sejak Ia dan Hinata pacaran. Tebakanku sih, dia datang hanya saat makan siang karena Hinata hanya diperbolehkan berkencan dengannya siang hari."

"Masuk akal. Dua orang itu selalu bersama-sama seperti lem akhir-akhir ini." Ino menyeruput teh hangatnya. _Rasanya seperti surga,_ pikirnya. _Sudah terlalu lama sejak aku makan makanan hangat dan minum minuman hangat akhir-akhir ini._ Ayame menatap Ino dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ino-chan?" Ino menghabiskan tehnya dengan sekali tegukan lalu meletakkan gelas kosong itu sbeelum menjawab perlahan.

"Rasanya aku tidak seberuntung Hinata." Ino tersenyum datar.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan cowok-cowok yang selalu mengejarmu itu? Aku yakin kau punya banyak fans, Ino-chan~" Ayame meletakkan kedua sikunya di counter, menikmati menggoda gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sebagaimanapun Ino bangga akan kenyataan yang dikatakan Ayame, Ino sedang terlalu lelah saat ini untik memikirkan soal cowok.

"Aku bahkan tak punya waktu untuk itu, Ayame-tan. Ibiki-san hampir tidak pernah membiarkanku keluar dari Kantor Pusat Anbu." Ino baru menyadari betapa menyedihkannya kehidupan cintanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak berkencan dengan para Anbu saja? Misalnya si muka pucat dengan rambut sehitam tinta itu…" Ino tidak harus berpikir keras untuk tahu siapa yang Ayame maksudkan. Ia tahu Ayame hanya menggodanya. Tentu saja Sakura, Naruto, dan Sai pernah makan bersama di Ichiraku dan mungkin si jidat lebar itu keceplosan beberapa kata. Kalau ada orang di Konoha yang menggosipkan dirinya dengan Sai, Ino yakin 100% itu pasti berasal dari Sakura.

"Oh, dia datang!" Ayame memekik dan menepuk counter dengan semangat, tapi Ino tidak menoleh dari mangkuknya.

"Yang benar saja, Ayame? Menggunakan trik murahan itu untukku? Aku tidak akan menoleh dan membuktikan ledek−"

"Selamat malam, Ino." Kata-kata menggantung di mulut Ino ketika suara yang familiar itu muncul dari belakangnya. Kursi di sebelah Ino ditarik ke belakang, dan Sai duduk di sampingnya. Astaga, Ino adalah sensory type ninja, demi Kami-sama! Dan keberadaan pria ini bahkan tidak disadarinya. _Tampaknya aku sedang benar-benar lelah dan butuh tidur, kalau tidak mungkin musuh menyelinap di belakangku dan aku masih juga tidak akan sadar._

"Malam." Ino menjawab sapaan Sai.

"Apa yang bisa aku siapkan, eh…?"

"Sai." Ino menjawab pertanyaan Ayame yang belum terucap. "Namanya Sai kalau kau mau tahu."

Sai menatap Ino lalu Ayame, bertanya; "Kenapa kau ingin tahu namaku?" Ino terkikik mendengar pertanyaan innocent Sai. Ino belajar bahwa Sai suka bertanya banyak hal bahkan untuk hal-hal tidak penting sekalipun.

"Mungkin dia tertarik padamu," Ino menyeringai pada Ayame.

"Oh, benarkah?" Sai bertanya lagi. Ayame tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Sayangnya tidak, Sai-kun, aku tidak tertarik padamu. Tapi aku jadi yakin sekarang kalau sebenarnya Ino-chan menyukaimu." Ayame segera menghilang ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan standart Sai kalau datang ke sini dengan tim tujuh.

Ino membuka mulutnya untuk membalas Ayame, tapi menutupnya lagi, cemberut. Sai mengamati Ino yang tengah menikmati ramennya kembali. Gadis itu menoleh padanya, dengan sumpit di mulut.

"Apa?" tanyanya, jelas sekali dia merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan saat makan begitu.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini disini. Biasanya aku menemukan Naruto disini."

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya hal yang sama untukmu, tapi apa kau benar-benar harus mengamatiku saat makan seperti itu?"

Sai mengingat kembali kejadian sebelumnya, saat Kakashi memberitahunya tentang momen privat.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tidak nyaman." _Jadi orang tidak suka diperhatikan saat makan,_ Sai membuat catatan mental. _Makan adalah sebuah momen privat._

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya jangan memperhatikan orang seperti itu saat sedang makan, jadi risih tahu. Eh, jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini selarut ini?" Ino menuangkan segelas teh panas dan mengangsurkannya ke Sai. Sai menerimanya walau agak canggung. _Sakura tidak pernah menuangkan teh ke gelasku, aku harus mencari arti dari perilaku ini nanti di buku Hubungan Dasar Antar Manusia nanti saat pulang_ , Sai berpikir dalam hati.

"Aku baru menyelesaikan laporanku." Ayame muncul dengan semangkuk ramen untuk Sai. "Kau sendiri?" Sai baru saja menoleh pada Ino, tepat saat gadis itu mendekat padanya, sumpitnya menunjuk mangkuk Sai.

Sai menahan nafas menyadari kedekatan tubuh mereka yang tiba-tiba.

"Baru saja selesai tugas di rumah sakit. Guritamu terlihat enak, boleh kuambil sepotong?"

Naruto pernah memberitahunya bahwa mendekatkan wajah ke seseorang berarti menginvasi personal space, tapi sejujurnya Sai tidak keberatan dengan kedekatannya dengan Ino. Dia jarang mengamati detail fisik pada seseorang, tapi dengan jarak sedekat ini Sai tidak bisa tidak mengamati mata Ino sebenarnya bukan hanya berwarna biru, tapi ada kilasan warna kehijauan. Seperti laut dalam. Dan mata itu kini menatapnya, menunggu jawaban dibalik bulu matanya yang tebal dan panjang.

 _Jangan menatap seseorang terlalu lama, itu kasar._ Sai mengingat Sakura pernah sekali memukulnya saat Sai menatap terlalu lama dan mengomentari pilihan warna eyeshadow Sakura. Jadi Ia segera memalingkan pandangan untuk memberi gadis itu jawaban.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil sepotong daging milikmu juga agar adil."

"Oke." Ino mengambil sepotong gurita dan mengunyahnya. Gadis itu lalu duduk tegak kembali di kursinya, menjauhkan badannya dari Sai lalu menggeser mangkuknya. "Ambil sendiri ya."

Sai mengambil sepotong daging. Itu ramen sapi.

"Enak?" Ino bertanya. Sai mengangguk. "Apa kau selalu memesan ramen seafood itu? Kau sangat menyukainya?" Sai menggeleng.

"Kalau suka sekali sih tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa memesan yang lain. Jadi selalu ini."

"Wow, hidupmu pasti membosankan."

"Kenapa?" Ia tertarik dengan komentar Ino.

"Bukankah hidup terlalu panjang untuk dihabiskan hanya dengan satu rasa yang sama sepanjang hidupmu? Ini, ayo tukar." Sai sudah sering melihat dinamika Ino dan Sakura, juga perilaku bossy si pirang itu. Kini Ia mengalaminya sendiri. Sai mengerjapkan mata pada menu baru dihadapannya. _Yah, ramen sapi ini tidak buruk juga sih… mungkin hari ini adalah hari baik untuk mencoba rasa baru._

Sai menyantap ramennya dalam diam sementara Ino memulai percakapan. "Kenapa kau menyerahkan laporanmu selarut ini? Apa kau punya misi lain pagi-pagi buta nanti?"

"Ya." Sai menjawab ditengah-tengah acara makannya. Tim 7 biasanya tidak bercakap-cakap saat makan, karena pada dasarnya Naruto terlalu fokus pada surga ramennya untuk peduli pada topik lainnya.

"Lalu kapan kau tidur? Ini sudah jam satu pagi ngomong-ngomong." Sai sedikit sulit mendeskripsikan waktu tidurnya. Ia tidak punya jam tidur normal seperti orang kebanyakan.

"Biasanya aku tidur hanya kalau misi nya sudah selesai."

"Hee? Rekan-rekan misimu tidak ada yang mengomentari hal itu?"

"Ibiki-san selalu mengirimku sendirian dalam misi."

Sejujurnya, Sai tidak terbiasa dengan seseorang mencoba bercakap-cakap dengannya. Sebagian dari dirinya bertanya-tanya apakah Ia melakukan percakapan ini dengan benar, tapi Ino tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan kecanggungannya. Percakapan ini berjalan natural. Ino menuangkan teh ke gelasnya sendiri, sementara Sai mencuri pandang padanya sesekali. _Mungkin bercakap-cakap dengannya tidak secanggung yang kubayangkan._ Pembawaan Ino membuat Sai merasa tidak harus berpikir terlalu rumit tentang cara berkomunikasi yang baik dan benar.

Rasa ingin tahu Ino terlihat jujur, bukan hanya sekedar basa-basi karena mereka duduk bersebelahan. Sai sebenarnya heran kenapa gadis itu ingin tahu tentang dirinya.

"…apa kau selalu datang kesini sehabis tugas di rumah sakit?" Sai memulai pertanyaan karena ingin bersikap sopan atas keramahan Ino sebelumnya.

Ino menatapnya, sedikit kaget karena Sai memulai percakapan duluan.

"Tidak juga. Hanya akhir-akhir ini saja. Biasanya aku langsung pulang ke rumah…" Ino menguap, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Nah, aku harus pulang sekarang." Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memanggil Ayame.

"Sudah selesai?" Ayame menatap Ino, menerima pembayaran.

"Yeah, sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum jatuh tertidur di jalan. Selamat malam, Sai." Ino menepuk pelan bahu pria itu sebelum beranjak pergi. Lelaki berambut sehitam tinta itu berhenti mengunyah daging saat Ino menyentuh bahunya. Ia tidak yakin seseorang pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padanya sebelumnya.

Ayame menatap pria yang duduk kaku itu. "Apa kau tidak akan mengantarnya pulang?"

"Haruskah?" Sai tampak tidak yakin, matanya mencuri pandang pada punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh di kegelapan malam.

"Tidak baik membiarkan seorang wanita berjalan sendirian selarut ini. Lagipula, dia sudah menemani makan malammu, kan?" Sai terdiam lalu meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia segera membayar makannya dan menatap Ayame.

"Oh, tadi kau sempat bilang bahwa Ino menyukaiku, apa yang sebenarnya kau maksudkan?" Ayame tertawa pada ekspresi bingung Sai.

"Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri tentang itu. Tuan Anbu. Pergilah, sebelum Ino-chan benar-benar jatuh tertidur di jalan." Sai melompat ke kegelapan malam, Ayame hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat interaksinya dengan Ino. Tadi Ayame mendengarkan percakapan keduanya dari dapur.

Ayame berharap Ia akan mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu lebih banyak lagi mulai sekarang.

* * *

Ino merengangkan tangannya sambil menguap lebar. Ia mengenakan jaket diluar baju ninjanya yang biasa, jadi dinginnya cuaca malam tidak terlalu menganggunya. Tapi pekerjaan di rumah sakit benar-benar menghabiskan setiap energy yang tersisa padanya, bahkan untuk berlari atau melompat pulang diatas atap rumah. Yang tersisa hanya energy untuk berjalan kaki pelan-pelan.

Ino mendengar langkah kaki ringan dibelakangnya dan secara insting lalu berbalik daripada repot-repot mengaktifkan sensornya untuk mengetahui siapa itu. Sai berjalan di belakangnya, mengangguk sebagai tanda sapaan. Ino tahu pria itu sengaja agar langkah kakinya didengar Ino untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya, tapi bukannya lebih mudah kalau memanggil namanya saja, daripada mengikuti dalam diam seperti seorang penguntit menakutkan?

"Apa kita pulang kearah yang sama?" Ino tidak tahu pasti dimana Sai tinggal, tapi yang jelas sepengatahuannya pria itu tidak tinggal di area yang sama dengan apartemennya.

"Aku hanya mengantarmu pulang." Kulit pucatnya menyala di kegelapan. Ino menaikkan alis mendengarnya.

"Huh? Apa?" Ino berhenti berjalan, menunggu Sai sampai di hadapannya. "apa itu alasan kau diam membuntutiku sepanjang jalan tanpa memanggilku? Sai, itu menakutkan tahu."

"Seseorang memberitahuku bahwa tidak baik membiarkan wanita berjalan sendirian selarut ini. Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu." _Pria ini dan komentar terlalu jujurnya…_ Ino menahan tawa melihat tingkah unik Sai.

"Aku kunoichi yang kuat, Sai… kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ino tertawa kecil. Sudah terlalu lama sejak seorang pria mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya. Chouji dan Shikamaru tahu pasti kemampuan Ino, tidak ada orang jahat yang cukup gila untuk melawan si pewaris clan Yamanaka. "Bagaimanapun, aku menghargai niat baikmu. Kau manis juga ya ternyata."

"Aku manis? Maksudnya?" Ino melambaikan tangan menghiraukan pertanyaan bodoh Sai.

"Lupakan. Aku bisa pulang ke rumah sendiri, kau juga pulanglah dan tidur. Apartemenku masih jauh dari sini, bisa kelamaan nanti untukmu pulang. "

Sai mengeluarkan gulungannya dan mengambar makhluk menyerupai singa batu dari tinta yang segera hidup. "Ia akan mengantarmu pulang dengan lebih cepat. Tepuk saja dahinya setelah sampai… seperti yang kau lakukan dengan bahuku sebelumnya. Ia akan berlari pulang padaku."

"Wow… jujur, aku tidak pernah berpikir kau akan seramah ini sejak hari dimana aku akhirnya tahu kau hanya memanggilku 'cantik' tapi sebenarnya berpikir sebaliknya." Wajah Sai berubah jadi lebih pucat mendengarnya. Dia sudah merasakan pukulan Ino saat hari dimana Ia menuliskan nama panggilan Ino dan Sakura terhadap masing-masing di buku notesnya. Sai tidak ingin merasakan pukulan itu lagi.

"Nama panggilan itu sulit." Sai berkata pelan. Ino tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau sebenarnya lucu ya. Kalau aku tidak memasukan komentar jujur dan menyebalkanmu itu ke hati, sebenarnya kau ini pria yang lucu dan baik." Sai merasakan perasaan aneh yang hangat menjalari tubuhnya mendengar pujian Ino. Bagaimanapun, sifat jujurnya biasanya berbuah pukulan kesal daripada tawa. Ino menaiki ciptaan Sai yang segera terbiasa dengan penumpang barunya. "Aku akan segera mengembalikannya."

Ino melambai selamat tinggal dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Secara otomatis Sai menyentuh bahunya yang tadi di tepuk Ino. Gadis itu mungkin orang pertama yang menyentuhnya secara fisik selain pukulan Sakura yang biasa.

* * *

Beberapa menit setelahnya, makhluk tinta ciptaan Sai itu benar-benar kembali, dengan sebuah post-it menempel di dahinya, berisi tulisan tangan Ino;

 _Terimakasih untuk malam ini. Semoga berhasil di misi mu besok!_

Sai menempel post-it itu di dinding kamarnya, bersanding dengan sketsanya yang lain. Post-it cerah berwarna kuning itu terlihat sangat berwarna dan menonjol diantara sketsa hitam-putih lainnya. _Sama seperti dia_ , Sai berpikir diam-diam, sebelum jatuh dalam tidur yang singkat.


	4. Tiga

**TIGA**

"Apa kau lihat Sai?" kepala Ino muncul di pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Sakura memindahkan kursinya ke belakang untuk menatap Ino, pulpennya masih tergenggam di tangan. Tampaknya Sakura sedang ditengah-tengah belajar medical jutsu di kamar Sakura dan Ino yang disediakan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Karena keduanya menghabiskan waktu sangat banyak di rumah sakit, keduanya punya ruang istirahat untuk menginap kalau shift malam.

"Tidak, belum lihat dia seharian. Kenapa?"

"Kakashi baru saja memberikan misi untukku dan Sai seharusnya partnerku. Tapi dia bahkan tidak muncul tadi." Ino berdiri di samping pintu, tangannya terlipat di depan. "Apa kau tahu rumahnya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Mungkin Naruto tahu."

"Naruto sedang ada misi dengan tim 10." Sejujurnya, sejak Naruto dan Hinata resmi pacaran, Naruto selalu ikut dalam misi tim Hinata. Agak lucu sebenarnya, melihat calon Hokage itu memohon pada Kakashi untuk diikutsertakan.

"Mungkin Sai ada di Kantor Pusat Anbu, Ino." Ino memikirkan kemungkinan Sakura benar. "eh, rasanya ini pertama kalinya kalian berdua punya misi yang sama. Misi apa itu?" Ino bisa melihat senyum Sakura.

"Jangan meledek, Jidat. Kakashi hanya ingin kami berdua membetulkan dinding Selatan Konoha."

"Tapi itu kesempatan bagus, kan? Kau selalu menanyakan keadaannya padaku saat dia masih di rumah sakit sehabis kejadian di Land of Silence itu. Jujurlah terhadap perasaanmu sendiri padanya."

"Itu hanya karena kau medic-nin yang bertugas saat itu. Apa aku tidak boleh khawatir terhadapnya? Dia temanku juga kan."

"Aku tidak yakin _hanya_ teman." Sakura terkikik, Ia senang meledek Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu akan bersikap seperti wanita pemalu kalau menyangkut soal Sai akhir-akhir ini. Sakura pikir mungkin rasa suka Ino pada ninja berkulit pucat itu sudah bukan rasa suka main-main, tapi di level yang berbeda, walau Ino sendiri selalu menyangkalnya.

"Haa, kenapa sih susah sekali bicara dengan anggota tim 7? Katakan saja padanya kalau kau bertemu dengannya untuk segera ke dinding selatan Konoha dan menemuiku, oke?" Ino melambai pamit pada teman akrabnya itu lalu pergi.

Ino sudah mencari Sai kemana-mana pagi ini, setelah Kakashi memberikan misi. Sai dan Ino sama-sama punya ketertarikan terhadap seni, jadi Kakashi menempatkan mereka berdua di bagian restorasi sarana dan prasarana Konoha setelah perang. Biasanya mereka berdua punya tugas yang berbeda, jadi Sakura memang benar, ini misi pertama mereka berdua.

Sudah beberapa minggu setelah kali terakhir mereka bertemu, sebenarnya. Ino sering melihat Sai di jalan, tapi sapaan mereka hanya saling bertemu pandang dan mengangguk satu sama lain. Kadang kala Ino berharap mereka adalah rekan setim, jadi mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dan mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam.

Ino penasaran apa yang membuat mata hitam itu selalu tampak nyalang dan tanpa emosi, apa yang membuat senyumnya begitu kesepian. Ino benar-benar ingin tahu.

* * *

Satu jam setelah Ino sampai di dinding selatan, akhirnya Sai muncul juga. Pria itu melompat dari elang tinta-nya dan minta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Ino baru saja setelah menginspeksi reruntuhan dinding, membuat rencana apa yang harus mereka lakukan hari ini. Merencanakan sesuatu sudah jadi kebiasaannya, gara-gara bergaul terlalu lama dengan Shikamaru _(yah, kau tidak bisa menang bermain shogi lawan si kepala nanas itu tanpa rencana, kan?)_

"Baru datang dari misi lain?" Ino menyimpulkan dari pakaian Anbu Sai dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Sai mengangguk, menghilangkan elang tinta-nya. "kau tidak capek memangnya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bijin-san." Ino mengerjapkan matanya menatap Sai. Lalu tiba-tiba ia tertawa. Sai menatapnya bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa kok." Ino melambaikan tangan sebelum Sai bertanya. _Dia balik menggunakan nama panggilan itu lagi_ , gumam Ino geli. Sepertinya Sai sudah kembali jadi dirinya sendiri, berarti dia sudah berhasil bangun dari kejadian di Land of Silence. _Tidak perlu lagi berhati-hati dalam bersikap disekitarnya sekarang._

Sai memandangi dinding yang runtuh, berpikir.

"Cukup banyak yang harus dikerjakan." Ino menyerahkan notesnya pada Sai. Ino sudah menulis perincian tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan, dimana saja runtuhan dinding yang harus mereka tambal. Sai sedikit kaget dengan fakta bahwa Ino tahu bagaimana membangun dinding, padahal sejauh yang Ia tahu Ino adalah seorang botanist. _Mungkin Yamanaka Ino lebih dari yang terlihat dari luar._

"Grup terakhir yang membetulkan dinding ini meninggalkan sebagian semen dan batu bata, tapi aku tidak yakin itu cukup untuk semua dinding yang harus ditambal. Kita masih butuh bahan. Kurasa aku bisa mengandalkan elang tinta mu untuk transportasi." Ino menjelaskan. "Aku akan mulai dari ujung timur, bagaimana kalau kau membetulkan ujung satunya?"

Sai mengangguk, lalu menggambar singa ciptaannya untuk membantu Ino. "Kau tahu, aku mulai terbiasa dengan mahkluk tinta ciptaanmu. Mungkin aku akan mulai menginginkan mereka sebagai peliharaan, suatu hari nanti." Ino mengatakan dengan bercanda, berpikir kembali beberapa hari yang lalu singa ciptaannya mengantarkan Ino pulang dengan efisien.

"Kau menginginkan mereka sebagai peliharaan?" Sai menaikkan satu alisnya. "tapi mereka akan menghilang saat chakra ku lemah."

"Uh, maksudku… sudahlah, lupakan. Ayo mulai bekerja." Ino mengajak singa tinta itu untuk membantunya mengangkut sekantung batu bata. Ino mengamati singa itu sambil berjalan menuju ujung timur, ekspresinya datar seperti pembuatnya.

"Dia tidak bisa menggambarmu dengan lebih manis ya? Bisakah kau bicara? Apa kau bisa mengerti kata-kataku?" singa tinta itu menatap Ino dan mengangguk. "wow, aku benar-benar mulai terbiasa dengan ini." Ino menepuk pelan kepala singa tinta itu.

* * *

Waktu berlalu tanpa disadari Ino saat mengerjakan reruntuhan tembok. Singa tinta Sai benar-benar membantunya dengan efektif; singa tinta itu membiarkan Ino menaikinya saat Ino butuh meraih tempat yang tinggi. Juga membawa batu bata dan kantong semen yang berat. Bahkan mendengarkan segala cerita Ino, walaupun singa tinta itu tidak menjawabnya. Ino suka bercerita, jadi Ia suka siapa saja yang mau mendengarkan.

"…jadi kubilang pada Shika untuk jadi lebih berani dan bilang pada Temari kalau dia menyukainya. Ayolah, memangnya apa susahnya bilang 'aku menyukaimu' ke orang yang memang kamu sukai?" Ino mengambil satu batu bata dan memandang si singa tinta. "hey, aku baru sadar, karena kamu terbuat dari chakranya, kau juga bereaksi seperti dia, ya? Selalu diam saja."

Singa tinta itu memiringkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ino bisa membayangkan Sai bersikap seperti itu padanya saat ini.

"Kalau saja kau benar-benar hidup, mungkin aku bisa bertanya satu atau dua hal tentang penciptamu." Ino mengamati singa tinta itu lekat-lekat. Sai menganggambarnya dengan details sempurna, kadang-kadang Ino kagum pada kemampuan pria itu. "Aku penasaran, apa yang dia lakukan saat senggang? Apa dia pernah punya waktu senggang?"

Singa tinta itu tidak mengangguk ataupun menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin mengenalnya lebih baik. Lebih dekat." Ino berkata lagi, meletakkan batu bata di dinding yang bolong. Singa tinta itu menghampirinya lebih dekat, tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Ino akan butuh bantuan memanjat ke dinding yang lebih tinggi. "Aku ingin jadi temannya…" Ino bergumam, menatap si singa tinta.

Makhluk tinta itu menunduk, membiarkan Ino memanjat dan berdiri di punggungnya. Tiba-tiba saja singa tinta itu mengangguk. "Hee? Apa maksudmu kau pikir dia juga ingin jadi temanku?" lagi, singa tinta itu mengangguk. "Yah… setidaknya kau dan aku teman sekarang." Ino tertawa dan menepuk kepala singa tinta itu.

Ino menatap hasil kerjanya; semua bagian yang harus ditambal di ujung timur sudah selesai. "Ayo lihat hasil kerja tuanmu." Ajaknya. Keduanya berjalan ke ujung barat tempat Sai bekerja, Ino setengah berharap Sai sudah menyelesaikan kerjaannya.

Tapi yang Ino lihat adalah Sai yang duduk dengan punggung menyandar ke dinding yang masih berlubang, bahkan setengahnya saja belum selesa. Ia tampak beristirahat di bawah bayangan dinding, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Sai?" Ino berdiri di sebelahnya, sang Anbu mendongak untuk menatapnya. Ino bertanya-tanya apa itu hanya perasaannya saja, atau Sai terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Ya?"

"Kau belum selesai juga?"

"Aku kehabisan batu bata…"

"Kenapa tidak terbang dengan elang tintamu saja ke Konoha?" Sai mengambil nafas dalam dan panjang sebelum bangun. Ia menggambar elangnya dan segera menaiki hewan tinta itu. Ino tidak yakin itu hanya imajinasinya saja, atau tangan Sai memang sedikit gemetar saat menggambar. Elangnya bersiap terbang, dan Ino segera yakin bahwa Ia tidak berimajinasi sebelumnya.

Tubuh Sai condong ke satu sisi, membuat Elang yang baru beberapa meter dari tanah itu segera turun menjejak tanah lagi sebelum penunggannya terjatuh. Ino segera berlari menemuinya, memegang pundaknya untuk menstabilkan tubuhnya. Ino menyentuh lehernya untuk mengukur panasnya, karena Sai tengah menggunakan pelindung dahi jadi tidak bisa mengukur lewat dahinya.

"Kau demam. Kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya?" Ino membantunya berjalan ke pohon terdekat, memaksanya untuk duduk dibawah kerindangan pohon. Sai menyentuh tangan Ino di lehernya, tersenyum lemah.

"Tanganmu dingin. Rasanya sejuk."

"Bukan tanganku yang dingin, tapi kau yang sedang demam tinggi. Tubuhmu terbakar." Ino mencopot pelindung dahi Sai, tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya lembut menyentuh dahinya yang panas. Sai membuka sedikit matanya untik menatap Ino, tapi gadis itu terlalu berkonsentrasi menyembuhkannya untuk sadar Sai tengah menatapnya.

"Apa sarapanmu pagi ini?" Sai menggeleng. "tidak sarapan? Jam berapa kau bangun hari ini?"

"Sekitar jam 4, kalau tidak salah."

"Kau punya misi sejak jam 4 pagi sampai jam 8, dank au tidak sarapan sama sekali?" Sai mengangguk. "apa kau makan malam kemarin?"

"Aku hanya mengingat aku langsung tidur begitu sampai rumah." Ino menggembuskan nafas gemas.

"Tunggu disini. Jangan pergi kemana-mana." Ino menaiki elangnya, meninggalkan Sai dengan singa tinta disebelahnya. Sai menatapnya sampai elangnya dan Ino menghilang ke langit luas.

"Kerjas keras dengannya?" Sai menoleh menatap singa tintanya. Makhluk itu mengangguk. "Aku rasa dia menyukaimu… wanita aneh yang bicara dengan hewan tinta."

* * *

Ino kembali dengan cepat menemui Sai yang masih duduk bersandar di bawah pohon.

"Makan dan istirahatlah." Ino menyodorkan sekotak bento dan minuman. "Kau kecapekan dan kurang makan. Hilangkan saja makhluk tintamu untuk menyimpan energy dan chakramu. Aku akan kerjakan sisanya."

Sai menolak bentonya, mengerutkan alis. "Kalau begitu sama saja dengan aku tidak mengerjakan apapun."

"Elangmu membantuku mengambil batu bata tadi. Singa mu membantuku sebelumnya. Sekarang giliranmu yang membantuku dengan duduk disini dan makan."

"Ino," panggil Sai tegas. "Ini misi kita, bukan kau seorang." Giliran Ino yang mengerutkan alis.

"Justru karena ini misi kita, aku membantumu saat kau sedang tidak sehat. Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku, lagipula. Aku kira kau sudah belajar tentang kerja tim saat di tim 7, kan? Teman tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain." Sai mendengarkan kata-katanya baik-baik, tangannya yang tadinya menolak bento dari Ino sedikit melemah.

"Tapi kalau kau mengerjakan sendirian, bisa sampai sore baru selesai."

"Aku lebih kuat dari yang kau pikir." Ino meletakkan bento di tangan Sai. "Sudahlah, semakin cepat kau melakukan nasihatku, semakin cepat kau sembuh, semakin cepat pula kau bisa membantuku. Oke?"

Ino meninggalkannya dan kembali menekuni pekerjaan. Sai menatap elangnya dan singa tintanya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Ino. Ia tidak pernah melihat Ino sebagai wanita yang lemah, sejujurnya. Ia tahu betapa kuatnya Ino saat mereka tengah berperang dulu, dan tahu betapa bergunanya medical-jutsu yang Ino gunakan. Sai pikir wanita lebih suka ditawarkan bantuan, tapi melihat Ino dan Sakura, tampaknya hal itu malah berkebalikan; kedua gadis itu malah akan merasa tersinggung. Sai menghilangkan kedua makhluk tinta ciptaannya, mengumpulkan chakranya kembali.

Sai menghabiskan bentonya dalam diam sembari menatap Ino dari jauh. Ino menggunakan chakra di kakinya untuk memanjat tembok yang tinggi. Kemampuan pengendalian chakranya sangat bagus menurut Sai, tidak sekalipun gadis itu terjatuh. Rasanya Sai seperti melihatnya terbang. Ino tampaknya tidak begitu memikirkan tentang panas matahari dan keringat, tidak seperti wanita kebanyakan yang Sai tahu. Ino menggunakan sapu tangannya untuk menghapus keringat, kadang-kadang hanya dengan punggung tangannya saja. Di bawah sinar matahari, rambutnya bersinar keemasan.

 _Gadis dengan matahari di rambutnya,_ Sai memberinya nama baru.

Ino punya tubuh yang ramping, agak terlalu kurus kalau menurut opini pribadi Sai. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ino begitu keras kepala untuk diet _(Ia mendengar percakapan Ino dan Sakura saat Ia berpapasan dengan mereka di cafetaria rumah sakit)_ padahal ia sudah cukup kurus. Ino sebenarnya enak dilihat saat gadis itu tidak sedang bad mood, Sai tahu ada banyak shinobi dan masyarakat biasa yang menyukai gadis itu.

Bahkan teman-temannya di Anbu juga berbicara tentang si pewaris Yamanaka. Sai tahu Ino sering datang di Kantor Pusat Anbu karena permintaan Ibiki-san, dan rumor berkata bahwa hanya tinggal urusan waktu gadis itu akan bergabung dengan Divisi Interogasi. Dari pengamatannya, Sai mendengar bahwa Ino sangat dekat dengan teman-temannya. Mendengar dari berbagai macam opini orang tentang keberaniannya dalam misi untuk melindungi rekan se timnya, meletakkan hidupnya demi melindungi mereka.

Sai belum pernah mengalami segala rumor tentang Ino, tapi sedikit banyak Ia meyakininya sekarang. Sakura pernah mengingatkannya untuk lebih menjaga lidahnya di depan Ino karena gadis itu sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri untuk menolongnya saat di Land of Silence _(mungkin ini juga penyebab Sai jadi lebih hati-hati dalam bersikap di depan Ino akhir-akhir ini)_. Sai ingat betapa leganya Ia saat Ino mengeluarkannya dari genjutsu itu.

Ino mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat hasil kerjanya sendiri, sudah lebih dari setengah dinding selesai. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat jadi ekor kuda tinggi seperti biasa, rambut pirang itu bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama tubuhnya saat ia bekerja. Sai bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara menjaga rambut itu selalu terlihat indah, karena Ia sendiri malas mengurusi rambutnya yang semakin panjang. Sai bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya helaian emas itu di tangannya; Ia pernah membaca bahwa rambut perempuan itu sehalus sutra. Sai belum pernah mencoba menyentuh rambut Sakura untuk membuktikan artikel itu, ia lebih mencintainya hidupnya daripada rasa penasarannya.

Sai penasaran bagaimana tubuh segemulai itu bisa menghandle pekerjaan seberat ini, dan kenapa Ino menyanggupinya. Jari-jemari Ino menari diatas kerasnya batu bata di dinding yang terbakar panas. Menurut Sai, jari-jari itu lebih pantas memegang bunga, seperti yang sering Ia lihat kalau ia melewati toko bunga Yamanaka. Sai tahu gadis itu punya toko bunga, tapi Ia belum pernah datang, toh Ia sendiri tak punya siapapun yang butuh diberi bunga.

Di bawah kerindangan pohon, Sai sadar bahwa ini pertaka kalinya ia benar-benar memperhatikannya. Yamanaka Ino bukan hanya sebuah nama di kepalanya, Ia punya details tentang penampilan fisik gadis itu, dengan lebih banyak informasi. Rasa penasarannya bertambah, ada suara di kepalanya untuk ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang gadis itu.

Perlahan-lahan, Yamanaka Ino membuatnya tertarik.

* * *

Ino baru bersiap-siap untuk melompat lagi, untuk meletakkan batu bata di tempat yang tinggi saat tiba-tiba singa tinta Sai mendekat padanya. Pria berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Oh, sudah merasa baikan?"

"Jauh lebih baik. Terimakasih." Ino tersenyum, memberi batu bata di tangannya pada Sai, lalu duduk menyandar di dinding. Ino mengomentari panasnya matahari terasa seperti mencakar kulitnya, dan Ia berharap untuk segera pulang dan mandi dengan air dingin. Sai menggambar payung dari tinta untuk melindungi Ino dari panasnya matahari.

"Geez, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kau lakukan itu."

"Wanita sulit ditebak. Aku kan tidak tahu kalau kau butuh dipayungi kalau kau tidak bilang." Ino menghembuskan nafas gemas pada pria disampingnya, lalu menatapnya bekerja lekat-lekat.

"Hey. Kenapa kau menyanggupi misi ini kalau kau baru saja dari misi lainnya? Memangnya tidak capek?" Sai menatapnya seakan Ino baru saja bertanya tentang hal yang sangat mendasar.

"Bukankah shinobi itu pekerjaanya adalah menyanggupi misi? Apa lagi yang mereka kerjakan untuk hidup?"

"Kau kan bisa menolak, kalau itu hanya D-rank atau C-rank misi. Dan kau punya alasan bagus untuk menolak, kalau itu menyangkut kesehatan." Sai mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin karena aku terbiasa. Aku tidak pernah menolak misi." Pandangan Ino melembut padanya.

"Apa seperti itu hari-harimu di ROOT? Tidak ada kesempatan untuk menolak misi?" Sai berhenti mengerjakan dinding yang harus ditambal, tidak yakin bagaimana menjawab Ino. Ia tidak pernah bicara banyak dengan orang lain tentang masa lalunya di ROOT.

"Bahkan tidak ada kesempatan untuk mempertanyakan misi." Sai akhirnya menjawab. "Kami punya segel ROOT di lidah yang akan aktif kalau membocorkan informasi tentang organisasi dan membunuh kami." Ia memberi tahu Ino hal yang sama yang pernah Ia katakan pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Itu kan jahat!" Ino tiba-tiba berdiri, mendekat padanya. Sai mengambil satu langkah mundur, kaget karena kedekatan mereka yang tiba-tiba.

"Karena ROOT banyak melakukan hal yang seharusnya dipertanyakan demi menjaga Konoha." Sai menjawab lagi. "salah satunya saat Danzo-zama memerintahkan untuk membunuh Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino mengerjapkan mata mendengarnya. "Tapi kau bukan bagian dari itu lagi sekarang. Kau seharusnya berhenti menyanggupi misi kalau kesehatanmu tidak mendukung."

Sai meletakkan satu batu bata lagi sebelum memutar tubuh menghadap Ino.

"Kalau aku berhenti menyanggupi semua misi, aku tidak akan ada gunanya untuk Negara ini."

Bulu mata Ino yang tebal mengerjap. Sai menatapnya lekat, kedua mata aquamarinenya yang besar menarik perhatiannya. Hening melingkupi mereka, lalu tiba-tiba saja Ino memukulnya keras di dada, membuatnya Sai terjatuh keras ke belakang.

"Hey, apa maksudnya?!" ucapnya jengkel. Walaupun itu bukan pukulan yang mematikan, tetap saja dadanya sakit seperti baru menghadapi rasengan Naruto.

"Sakit kan?"

"Lebih dari sakit." Jawab Sai jengkel. Ino menatapnya berusaha bangun sambil memegangi dadanya yang baru saja dipukul. Ino berkacak pinggang, menatap Sai dengan pandangan kesal. Sampai detik ini, Sai tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang baru dilakukannya sampai ia pantas menerima pukulan itu. Telunjuk Ino menunjuk tepat di dada Sai, di bagian yang baru saja dipukulnya.

"Kau merasa sakit kan, artinya kau itu manusia. Bukan senjata tak bernyawa yang digunakan untuk misi. _Dan manusia bukanlah barang yang digunakan untuk kepentingan Negara ini._ Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti robot dan mulai hidup seperti pria normal lainnya."

Sai terdiam mendengarnya.

"Hhh, kerjamu terlalu lambat. Berikan aku batu bata itu." Ino kembali ke sikap bossy-nya yang biasa.

Ini mungkin pertama kalinya mereka bekerja berdampingan. Menambal dinding yang rusak karena perang rasanya seperti menambal bagian yang rusak dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Sebelum matahari terbenam, akhirnya mereka selesai mengerjakan dindng yang rusak.

"Aku mau pulang, mau bareng?" Sai menggelengkan kepala pada tawaran Ino.

"Aku mau menghabiskan waktu sebentar di sini. Kau bisa duluan." Singa tinta Sai mendekat pada Ino, seakan menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Ino lagi.

"Kau meminjamkan dia padaku lagi?" Ino menunjuk singa tinta itu. "Kau tahu, kau bisa mulai bisnis transportasi di Konoha kalau seperti ini." Ujar Ino bercanda. Sai menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak begitu mengerti bercandaan Ino.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kau berteman dengannya. Jadi kubiarkan kau menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya sekalian mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku hanya bercanda saat kubilang aku menginginkannya sebagai peliharaan… tunggu, aku tidak bilang apapun padamu soal aku berteman dengannya." Sai mengerjapkan mata. "Aku memang bicara dengannya saat bekerja, tapi…"

Ino menutup mulutnya saat menyadari sesuatu. Matanya membulat karena kaget.

"K-kau mendengar itu semua?!" ujarnya pada Sai. Pria itu menatapnya dengan senyuman polos.

"Mahkhluk tinta ciptaanku kan bagian dari chakraku juga. Aku bisa mendengar apa yang ia dengar…"

Wajah Ino memerah seutuhnya menyadari bahwa Sai mendengar semua kicauannya di depan singa tinta nya hari ini.

* * *

A/N : Bijin-san artinya miss beautiful dalam bahasa jepang


	5. Empat

**EMPAT**

Musim panas telah berakhir, meskipun begitu cuaca kering masih tetap tersisa. Hari ini tenang seperti biasa di Konoha, hari yang cocok untuk Sai duduk diam dibawah bayang-bayang pohon di ground tempat latihan team 7, menggambar apapun yang menarik minatnya. Hari ini Ia tidak latihan, cuacanya terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan dengan darah dan keringat.

Rusuknya patah saat kemarin Naruto mengajaknya latihan. Bukan mengajak, tapi memaksa. Sai curiga bahwa Naruto dan pacarnya ( _Sai mencoba mengingat; siapa namanya? Wanita bermata lavender itu… ah, Hyuuga Hinata?_ ) tengah bertengkar, yang akhirnya membuat calon Hokage di masa depan itu marah, dan Sai hanya pria malang yang kebetulan lewat didekat Naruto dan jadi sasaran amuk pria berambut kuning itu.

Sakura mengirim peringatan keras bagi mereka berdua agar tidak melakukan apapun hari ini, sampai tulang-tulang mereka utuh kembali. Hari ini Naruto tidak mencarinya untuk latihan, Sai harap itu berarti Naruto dan Hinata sudah baikan… _semoga_.

Pria itu meletakkan palette dan kuas disampingnya, sketchbooknya terbuka lebar di pangkuannya. Akhir-akhir ini Konoha begitu tenang, hampir tidak ada shinobi yang latihan lagi. Sakura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di Rumah Sakit Konoha, Naruto pergi latihan dibawah ajaran Kakashi sebagai calon Hokage berikutnya.

Yah, sudah hampir dua tahun berlalu sejak Great Shinobi War. Banyak hal yang berubah. Dan perlahan-lahan, Sai harus mengakui bahwa beberapa hal dalam hidupnya juga berubah. Tangan pucatnya mengambil kuas, tapi tidak ada satu halpun yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Sekarang rasanya semua orang sudah memiliki jalannya masing-masing, tidak ada lagi waktu latihan bersama tim 7. Sai tidak begitu mengerti apa itu kesepian, tapi Ia sudah mencarinya di salah satu buku dan deskripsi kata itu sangat cocok dengan apa yang tengah Ia alami saat ini. Dia punya kesibukan juga, hingga detik ini Morino Ibiki begitu menyukainya; kepala ANBU itu selalu mengirimnya ke misi yang paling sulit, paling jauh, dan paling sedikit kesempatan untuk kembali hidup-hidup ( _dalam beberapa kesempatan Sai berpikir mungkin pria berwajah keras itu sebenarnya ingin membuatnya terbunuh dalam misi. Tapi hei, jangan pertanyakan bosmu, kan?_ ).

Tapi kesibukannya di ANBU tidak sama dengan menjalani misi bersama tim 7. Tidak ada orang yang cukup baik untuk mengajarinya bagaimana menjadi orang normal. Dalam misi di ANBU, sukses datang pertama, yang lainnya menyusul.

Dengan segala perubahan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, Sai perlahan-lahan mengakui bahwa Ia mulai kehilangan pegangan. Semua orang sibuk dengan kehidupan masing-masing, tapi Ia merasa Ia hanya jalan ditempat. Tidak kemana-mana. Selalu berjalan di tempat yang sama, karena tak ada lagi yang mengajarinya soal hidup.

Sai meletakkan kuas yang belum terpakai, lalu bersandar ke pohon. Matanya menatap langit biru cerah, dimana matahari bersembunyi di balik awan. _Sebentar lagi akan hujan_ , pikirnya. Hari ini Ia pergi keluar rumah karena cuaca begitu sempurna, tapi sejurus kemudian begitu Ia sampai di sini, matahari memutuskan untuk sembunyi dibalik awan.

Sai menghela nafas panjang. Seberantakan apapun pikirannya, Ia tak bisa hanya duduk di sini dan menerima nasib hujan-hujanan. Masih ada misi yang harus dilakukannya besok pagi, dan jatuh sakit bukanlah suatu alasan yang akan diterima Ibiki untuk membolos sebuah misi. Pria pucat itu merapikan peralatan menggambarnya dan bangkit dari spot faforitnya dibawah pohon.

Moodnya mempengaruhi skill menggambarnya. _Rasanya hambar_ , insting artistiknya mengomentari. Sketsa-sketsa yang dibuatnya begitu kering, seperti… dirinya. Sai merasa Ia sudah kehilangan sentuhannya. Pikirannya lapar untuk mencari inspirasi baru.

* * *

Ino bisa merasakan hujannya bertambah deras. Kalau saja Ia tidak menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak bergosip dengan Sakura di Rumah Sakit, Ia sudah bisa kembali sebelum hujan turun sederas ini! Semua orang di jalan berlarian untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Toko bunga Yamanaka hanya tinggal dua blok lagi dari belokan didepan…

"Ah!" matanya melebar menangkap sosok yang menabraknya di belokan. Untung saja Sai menangkapnya tepat waktu jadi Ino tidak terjatuh menghantam tanah.

"Maaf−" sebelum Sai menuntaskan permintaan maafnya, Ino sudah menarik tangan pria itu untuk lari bersamanya.

"Ngomongnya nanti saja, ayo lari sebelum tambah deras!"

* * *

Mereka sampai di toko yang sedang tutup, tepat ketika hujan turun sangat deras.

"Sebentar, aku nyalakan lampunya." Gadis berambut pirang itu meninggalkannya di depan pintu. Sejurus kemudian lampu menyala, dan Ino kembali dengan sebuah handuk kecil ditangan.

"Ini, keringkan dirimu dulu." Ino mengangsurkan handuk itu, yang diterima Sai dalam diam.

"…terimakasih." Sai tersenyum tipis seperti biasa. Pria itu mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk sementara Ino menatapnya, lalu tertawa kecil. Ino mengambil handuk lain dan menggosokannya ke rambut basah Sai.

"Kau harusnya keringkan kepalamu dulu, kalau tidak nanti masuk angin dan pusing." Saat itu mata keduanya bertemu, dan Ino menghentikan gerakannya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum gadis itu menyadari Ia mengenggam kepala Sai dengan kedua tangannya berlapis handuk, dengan jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

Ino segera melepaskan tangannya dan mundur, mukanya bersemu merah. "Aku akan ganti baju dan carikan baju kering untukmu."

Gadis itu segera meninggalkan Sai yang masih sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

Sai selesai mengeringkan diri saat Ino datang lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang cukup pantas di persediaan baju gantiku disini… kuharap jaket ini cukup besar untukmu." Ino memberikan jaket terbesar yang bisa ditemukannya di rak belakang toko. Ini memang tokonya, dan kadang Ino harus bekerja sampai larut malam untuk menjaga bunga-bunga setelah pekerjaannya di Divisi Interogasi selesai, sampai tidak ada waktu untuk pulang ke rumah. Jadi Ia memang menyimpan baju ganti walau jarang digunakan.

"Kau bisa gunakan toilet di ujung ruangan," Ino menunjuk ke lorong tempatnya menghilang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Terimakasih." Lagi, senyuman formal biasa terpajang di bibir Sai. Kadang Ino penasaran, _apakah senyum itu pernah benar-benar tulus? Atau memang tulus, tapi Ia tidak menyadarinya?_

Tas Sai yang ditinggal dipegangan pintu membuat Ino tertarik. Sebuah kuas besar mencuat dari bagian yang tidak diresleting dengan benar. _Jadi dia sedang menggambar sebelum hujan… eh tunggu, jangan-jangan gambarnya jadi basah?_

Tanpa meminta izin, Ino mengambil tas itu dan membukanya. Benar saja, isinya basah. Ino mengeluarkan semua isi tas dan meletakkannya di meja kasih, menggantung tas yang basah di pegangan pintu. Buku sketsa Sai begitu basah sampai-sampai Ino tak bisa membuka kertasnya yang saling menempel satu sama lain. Tentu saja gadis itu panik, kalau dipaksa nanti malah robek…

"Kenapa kau mengeluarkannya?" Ino nyaris melompat kaget. Gadis itu menoleh, Sai berdiri dibelakangnya, rambut sehitam tintanya berantakan karena gosokan handuk.

"Tasmu basah. Aku takut isinya juga basah jadi kukeluarkan."

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Ino menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Mereka basah dan kau bilang mereka baik-baik saja?" Sai mengerjap, tiba-tiba Ia merasa seperti anak kecil dibawah pandangan tajam Ino. "kau tidak biasanya kehujanan. Aku tahu kau bisa menggambar payung tahan air. Apa kau sedang kekurangan chakra?"

"Aku tidak membawa botol berisi tinta-chakra ku hari ini." Mata Ino membulat. Jika seorang shinobi tidak membawa peralatan ninjanya, hanya ada satu kemungkinan; Ia sedang tidak bertugas.

"Kau libur hari ini? Wow, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan habiskan hari dengan tidur di cuaca seperti ini."

"Aku tadinya mau menggambar, tapi tiba-tiba hujan."

"Cuaca sedang tidak bisa diprediksi akhir-akhir ini." Ino berkomentar. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah dengar soal promosi Sakura di Rumah Sakit? Dia jadi tangan kanan Tsunade."

"Aku sudah dengar."

"Dan Naruto sekarang memulai latihannya sebagai calon Hokage. Aku rasa tidak banyak misi bersama tim 7, kalau begitu? Apa kau akan ikut misi dengan tim lain?" Sai menggeleng. "ah, aku lupa kau kan biasanya pergi sendiri dalam misi ANBU…"

Mata sehitam baru bara Sai melayang pada hujan diluar pintu kaca. Sai mengalihkan pandangan tiba-tiba menatap Ino. "Ino, kau pernah merasa kesepian?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Sai mengajaknya bicara duluan.

Pertanyaannya tidak biasa pula.

"Hm… iya. Kenapa?" Ino tidak yakin kemana arah perbincangan ini.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman akhir-akhir ini, dengan segala perubahan yang baru saja kau katakan. Aku baca di buku, perasaan ini sesuai dengan deskripsi sebuah emosi bernama 'kesepian'. Aku tidak yakin sih, tapi bagaimana kau menghilangkan perasaan itu?"

Mata biru Ino menatap pupil hitam Sai. Saat mereka berbincang tanpa formalitas seperti ini, rasanya Ino seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Rasanya seperti berbicara dengan Shikamaru atau Chouji saja, seakan mereka sudah saling terbiasa.

"Aku akan bicara dengan teman-temanku." Jawab gadis itu simple. Ino merilekskan diri dengan bersandar di meja kasir disebelahnya. "Kalau aku sendiri, aku akan semakin merasa kesepian. Kalau aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan teman-temanku, aku akan pergi ke tempat yang ramai seperti café atau Rumah Sakit dan duduk disana, melakukan apapun yang membuatku senang. Sendirian di tempat ramai bukan berarti kau kesepian… kadang kita hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

Sai menatap gadis dihadapannya, matanya menatap semua emosi yang terpancar di mata biru itu.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Apa karena itu kau bilang mereka tidak apa-apa walaupun buku sketsamu basah?" tanpa sadar Ino mengambil satu langkah mendekati Sai, hingga dalam jarak itu Sai bisa melihat irisnya dengan begitu jelas. "Jika ini karena orang-orang disekitarmu perlahan pergi dengan hidup mereka masing-masing… yah, kau tidak sendirian. Aku merasakan hal itu juga."

Ino menarik nafas panjang, matanya menatap jauh. "Sepanjang yang kuingat, kami selalu bertiga. Rasanya memang berat dan sulit saat kami kehilangan Asuma-sensei… tapi karena ada Shikamaru dan Chouji lah, aku bisa tetap berjalan maju."

Sai mendengarkan baik-baik.

"Tapi sekarang mereka sudah menemukan pasangan masing-masing, dan sebentar lagi pernikahan akan mengakhiri waktu kami bersama-sama. Aku harus menerima bahwa aku bukan lagi wanita prioritas pertama mereka." Ino memaksakan tawa palsu, yang Sai mengerti dengan begitu baik.

"Aku tidak peduli aku prioritas pertama mereka atau bukan. Tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman lagi karena aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk melakukan misi dengan mereka lagi." Sai berkata pelan, matanya menunjukan emosi datar. "…tapi toh aku terbiasa sendirian. Aku selalu sendirian sebelum bertemu mereka."

Ino menatapnya, lalu tanpa sadar menepuk pelan kepala Sai.

"Kau tampak seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya. Kita merasakan hal yang sama kalau begitu. Mungkin dua orang yang kesepian bisa menjadi teman yang baik." Ino tersenyum, sebenarnya gadis itu bermaksud menjadikan kalimat itu sebagai bercandaan agar atmospherenya tidak berat.

Tapi yang terjadi berikutnya membuatnya terkejut; Sai balas tersenyum padanya dan menepuk pelan kepala Ino, mengikuti tingkah gadis itu. Ino bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang pada sentuhan pertamanya.

"Aku suka ide itu."

Ino mengerjapkan mata, tak yakin bagaimana harus membalas.

Tangan Sai masih menyentuh rambutnya, mengelusnya perlahan dari puncak kepala Ino sampai ke punggungnya. "…aku baca kalau rambut seorang gadis itu sehalus sutra, tapi ternyata rasanya sedikit lebih kasar."

Ino menghalau tangan Sai menjauh dari rambutnya dengan decak kesal.

* * *

A/N : terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview! ditunggu review berikutnya :)

 _mey meychan, inojinkun, bluemond, uchiha della, cynthia, syalala lala, cherrynia uchiha, ita, E12i07G07W05, yuni, catleaf, elkyouya, nuniisurya26, babyponi, sabaku no dili, guest, mest, key-keziaaditya, , rimasuseni, saya, aprillia rahma_


	6. Lima

**LIMA**

Sai punya dua hal yang Ia sukai; menggambar dan kaligrafi. Ia menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan melakukan salah satu dari kedua hal tersebut. Sai tidak punya tempat favorit untuk melakukan sketching; biasanya dia memilih tempat yang sepi dimana tidak ada orang yang menganggunya. Ia pernah sketching sendirian di hutan ketika Hanabi diculik, yang kemudian berujung pada misi penyelamatan dan berakhir dengan cinta Naruto dan Hinata yang bersemi.

Sampai detik ini, Ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana seorang pria seceroboh, seberisik, dan sekeraskepala Naruto bisa berakhir dengan seseorang yang berbicara lemah lembut, kalem, dan pemalu seperti Hinata Hyuuga. Sai pernah baca disuatu tempat bahwa sebenarnya perbedaan itu justru yang menarik kedua belah pihak, dan misi itu menjadi indikasi berseminya kisah cinta Naruto dan Hinata sebelum ditutup dengan ciuman di depan bulan.

Sai masih mengingat dengan jelas tentang ciuman-di-depan-bulan. Mungkin Ia akan mencobanya suatu hari nanti ( _sebenanarnya Ia bertanya-tanya berapa banyak chakra yang harus ditempatkan di telapak kaki untuk terbang setinggi itu? Sang wanita harusnya kunoichi yang hebat, untuk bisa melompat setinggi itu. Mungkin orang-orang di Iwagakure bisa? Soalnya Tsucikage mereka bisa terbang, kan?_ ), jika saja Ia mampu menemukan wanita yang cukup baik untuk diciumnya. _Yah, bermimpi saja terus._

Ino pernah bilang padanya untuk mengenyahkan rasa kesepian dengan pergi ke tempat yang tidak begitu sepi. Jadi hari ini Ia memilih spot di Gunung Hokage, dekat dengan jalan utama. Ia bisa melihat orang lalu lalang dari tempatnya duduk, tapi Ia tidak yakin orang bisa menemukannya. Sai suka mengamati orang, tapi ketika sedang melakukan hobinya, Sai tidak suka diganggu. Jadi tempat ini sangat tepat.

* * *

Ino pergi ke Gunung Hokage pagi ini untuk memetik beberapa bunga liar. Ia tahu kapan bunga tertentu berbunga, bahkan Ino menyimpan catatan special tentang bunga-bunga. Beginilah caranya Ia tahu bunga apa yang harus dipetik kapan.

Tidak banyak orang di Gunung Hokage pada jam 8 pagi. Ino menggumamkan melodi dari mulutnya sembari berjalan di jalan utama, tangannya menggenggam keranjang untuk bunga. Baru saja separu perjalanan ke puncak gunung, Ino merasakan chakra yang dikenalnya. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya, tapi tetap saja tak menemukan si empu nya chakra.

"Sai?" panggilnya. Dari dahan-dahan di pohon yang agak jauh, Sai menatapnya.

"Kau memanggil?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Sai menunjukkan buku sketsanya, Ino segera mengerti. Kini giliran Sai menatapnya, terutama keranjang bunganya.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan, Bijin-san?"

"Memetik bunga. Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti." Ino melambai padanya sebelum pergi. Seharusnya Ino tahu lelaki tak biasa itu biasanya ada di tempat yang tak biasa pula.

* * *

Ino baru selesai memetik bunga saat Ia menatap ke langit. _Cuaca hari ini berawan, cuaca yang bagus untuk tiduran di rumput._ Ino tersenyum saat Ia teringat pada seseorang yang hobinya mengamati awan sambil berbaring. Ia merindukan Shikamaru akhir-akhir ini, ia bahkan berencana untuk menulis surat hari ini, sekalian dengan buket bunga untuk Temari. Di Suna, hampir semua tempat berpasir, jadinya susah untuk menemukan bunga, menurut Shikamaru. Mungkin Shikamaru akan memberikan kaktus pada Temari saat kencan, jika saja Ino tidak mengantarkan bunga yang dipesannya. Ino tertawa pada pikiran yang menggelikan itu.

Ia mengambil jalan yang sama saat pulang, dan sekarang Ia bisa melihat rambut hitam Sai dengan jelas karena pria itu berbaring di rerumputan dan bukan duduk di pohon lagi. Penasaran, Ino mendekatinya. Ia tahu Sai pasti merasakan kehadirannya, karena pria itu bergerak sedikit dari posisinya. Sai meletakkan buku sketsanya di sampingnya, sementara Ia menutup mata dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal. Ia membuka mata saat Ino duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini?"

"Kau sudah melakukannya, kenapa masih bertanya padaku?"

"Untuk formalitas, tentu saja." Jawabnya sedikit kesal. "Yah, kalau kau terganggu, aku bisa pergi kok." Sai bangun dan posisinya, lalu bertumpu pada tangannya.

"Tidak kok. Silahkan saja." Jawabnya cepat, takut jika Ino mendadak kesal dengannya. Keranjang bunga Ino kini sudah penuh, Sai baru menyadarinya. Ia tiduran lagi, sementara Ino menatap pemandangan di depan mereka. Mereka bisa melihat seluruh Konoha dari ketinggian ini.

"Kau menggambar sketsa Konoha? Boleh kulihat?" Sai mengangguk, Ino mulai membalik satu persatu halaman buku sketsanya. "Wow. Kau sangat ahli. Ini sangat bagus." Matanya berpendar kagum.

Sai bangun, matanya berkedip tidak yakin pada pujian barusan. "...benarkan?"

Rasanya aneh. Sepertinya ia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Seseorang pernah membuka buku sketsanya dan memujinya sebelumnya. Sai mencoba mengingat memori yang blur karena Ia pernah harus mensupres ingatan itu ketika Ia di ROOT.

"Tidak heran kau punya detail yang bagus sekali pada makhluk tinta ciptaanmu." Sai masih belum terbiasa dengan pujian itu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak seseorang memujinya.

"Terimakasih." Ia tersenyum kecil.

Ino ikut berbaring di sampingnya, memandangi awan, kebiasannya yang dipelajarinya dari Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana misimu akhir-akhir ini? Masih tidak sempat makan pagi?" Ino tertawa kecil mengingat Sai sampai sakit karena kebiasaan makan yang buruk dan kurang istirahat. Saat itu Ia bahkan menyebut dirinya semacam senjata mati yang digunakan hanya untuk misi.

"Ibiki-san tidak terlalu suka saat aku meminta waktu lebih lama untuk sebuah misi. Kukatakan bahwa perintahnya turun langsung dari Hokage, dan aku tidak bisa menerima dua misi bersamaan... pada akhirnya Ia mendengarku. Sekarang Ia membuat aturan bahwa aku hanya boleh menerima satu misi setiap hari."

"Jika saja aku boleh membuat peraturan yang sama; satu pasien satu hari. Tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin." Ino terkekeh.

"Apakah itu sulit?" Sai menoleh padanya, tiba-tiba berbicara berhadapan muka sambil berbaring begini tidak terasa begitu kaku seperti pada orang lain. Mungkin karena Ia sudah sering bersama Ino akhir-akhir ini.

"Apanya?" mata biru Ino balik menatapnya.

"Menjadi ninja medis, botanist, dan investigator sekaligus?" Ino berkedip lalu menatap ke langit lagi. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Sejujurnya? Itu menyenangkan. Aku bisa melakukan hal-hal yang aku sukai dan mendapat hormat untuk itu." Ino menoleh pada Sai. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa hobimu selain sketsa?"

"Hmm... aku suka kaligrafi. Menunggu matahari terbenam. Membaca buku tentang manusia dan cara menjalin hubungan."

"Mungkin aku harus pinjam salah satu bukumu agar aku bisa menemukan pacar yang cocok."

"Pacar?"

"Iya. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa artinya pacar?" Sai terdiam. Saat Naruto dan Hinata mulai berkencan, Naruto meminjam salah satu bukunya tentang hubungan romantis. Sai tidak terlalu yakin Ia mengingat dengan benar apa yang buku katakana tentang kata itu. Tapi melihat Naruto dan Hinata, mungkin ia bisa mendefinisikannya.

"Itu saat pria dan wanita punya komitmen terhadap perasaan cinta satu sama lain dalam sebuah hubungan. Naruto pacarnya Hinata."

"Yup."

"Kukira kau sudah punya pacar." Ino duduk dengan tiba-tiba dan menatapnya, wajahnya memerah.

"A-apa? Siapa yang bilang padamu?" Sai juga bangun dari posisinya, menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan.

"Kau dan Sasuke Uchiha...?"

Ino berdiri dengan cepat, mengagetkan Sai. Wajah gadis itu memerah, bukan dari malu, tapi dari kekesalan.

"Siapa yang bilang padamu soal itu? Apa itu Lee? Kiba?" Sai ikut berdiri, tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Ino begitu marah soal ini. Ia punya perasaan nama siapapun yang disebutnya bakal langusng dikirim ke Rumah Sakit oleh Ino. Jadi Sai tidak mau menyebutkan nama.

"Aku hanya mendengar rumor... dan dari obrolan para pria tentangmu, aku pikir kau sudah punya pacar." Tambahnya. "Bahkan rekan-rekanku di Anbu juga bicara tentang kau."

Mata Ino masih menatapnya dengan percikan kekesalan. "Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Tentang kau." Ino hampir saja memukul Sai atas saking frustasinya menghadapi si ninja pucat ini. "Maksudku, mereka mengatakan tentang kau, semacam kau orang yang keras dan sulit dimengerti."

Hati Ino sedikit melembut mendengarnya.

"Walaupun aku sendiri tidak mengerti maksudnya. Aku sudah menyentuh rambutmu sebelumnya, dan walaupun itu tidak selembut sutra, aku rasa tidak begitu keras..." Ino merasakan bibirnya menyungging senyum mendengar penjelasan bodoh Sai. "Aku juga pernah merasakan tanganmu saat kau menyembuhkanku dari demam. Jika kulitmu memang keras, bunga pasti akan hancur saat kau pegang, tapi kan tidak." Jelas Ia salah tangkap, tapi bagaimana Ia menjelaskannya terdengar lucu bagi Ino.

Ino menarik nafas sebelum duduk lagi. Sai mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak punya pacar. Tidak pernah. Bahkan Sasuke." Akunya. Rasanya lucu mengakui hal ini pada pria yang bahkan tidak mengerti apapun soal cinta. Rasanya seperti curhat pada anak umur 10 tahun.

"Kalau begitu aneh..." ujar Sai pelan, wajahnya berubah seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Apanya yang aneh?" Sai menatapnya.

"Karena semua orang sepertinya menyukaimu. Dan kau sepertinya menyukai semua orang juga. Bukankah dua orang yang saling suka harusnya pacaran?" Ino mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Tidak juga. Kau butuh cinta untuk pacaran. Tapi kau bisa saja hanya berteman dengan orang yang kau suka, atau menganggap mereka rekan, tidak harus selalu pacaran."

Sai mengangguk mendengar penjelasannya, mungkin ini saatnya Ia meminta kembali bukunya dari Naruto. "Aa, aku mengerti sekarang. Terimakasih sudah menjelaskan."

"Oke... aku harus pergi sekarang. Bunga-bunga ini tidak bisa bertahan lama tanpa air. Sampai jumpa lain kali." Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain sebelum Ino pergi.

* * *

Hari lainnya, Ino menyambanginya lagi di tempat Ia sketching. Sai sedang bersandar di pohon besar, membuat detail dari Hokage Tower di kejauhan saat Ino menyapanya. Ino duduk disampingnya tanpa bertanya kali ini, masih mengenakan jaket flank Konohanya. Sai tidak harus bertanya untuk tahu bahwa Ino baru saja pulang dari misi.

Ia berhenti menggambar ketika Ino menggulung lengan bajunya dan menunjukan bekas luka yang masih baru. Darah masih merembes dari luka itu. Tangannya yang lain bersinar, menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Kenapa tidak pergi ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya Sai, sambil menatap luka itu perlahan sembuh.

"Lalu dipaksa untuk kerja lagi? Tidak, terimakasih." Sekarang Ia tahu kenapa Sakura selalu tampak lelah seakan Ia tidak tidur sama sekali; karena ninja medis bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk diir mereka sendiri di sela-sela tugas.

"Kenapa tidak beristirahat di apartemenmu?"

"Aku baru kembali dari hutan. Lebih dekat ke sini." Ino bersandar ke pohon. "Chakraku habis. Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku mau istirahat sebentar disini." Sai tidak membawa peralatan ninja-nya saat Ia sedang tidak ada misi seperti saat ini, jadi Ia tidak bisa menggambarkan makhluk tinta-nya untuk membantu Ino pulang.

Yang bisa Ia lakukan hanya membiarkan gadis itu istirahat di sampingnya.

Sai mengangguk. Ino menatapnya menggambar sketsa dengan mata setengah tertutup. Ia mengomeni satu-dua kali tentang gambarnya, dan Sai mendengarkan. Sai bertanya tentang misi dan Ino bercerita tentang menyelamatkan anak-anak TK dari beruang raksasa, yang meninggalkan luka di tangannya. Seiring waktu, Ino jatuh tertidur sembari bersandar di pohon. Sai menungguinya, sambil menggambar sketsa lainnya walaupun sudah waktunya untuk pulang sebenarnya.

Ia mencuri pandang pada wajah pias yang tertidur dengan lelap disampingnya. _Mereka benar_ , pikirannya kembali pada kata-kata para rekannya; _Yamanaka Ino sangat cantik_.

Minggu lainnya saat Ino kembali untuk memetik bunga liar, Ia duduk di samping Said an mulai bercerita tentang surat Shikamaru yang baru datang. Sai tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang Ia katakan, karena Ia tertalu sibuk memperhatikan Ino yang tengah berbicara penuh semangat.

Sejak mengenal Naruto dan tim 7, Sai begitu merindukan pengalaman untuk bisa berhubungan dengan orang normal. Walaupun biasanya Ia malah membuat orang marah dan meninggalkannya. Para ninja di Konoha perlahan beradaptasi dengan tingkahnya, tapi itu tidak serta merta membuat mereka mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam kumpul bersama, atau bahkan sekedar menghabiskan waktu luang dengannya.

Jadi sejujurnya, Sai tidak menghabiskan waktu banyak dengan orang. Hidupnya hanya seputar misinya di Anbu, atau dengan tim tujuh. Apalagi sekarang tim tujuh sudah punya jalan hidupnya masing-masing, Sai bisa mengatakan Ia tak punya orang yang menghabiskan waktu dengannya sama sekali.

Sampai Ino datang.

Sai sadar bahwa mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama akhir-akhir ini, terlepas dari misi. Bukannya Ia merasa Ino mengganggu waktu luangnya, sebaliknya, Ia merasa nyaman dengan gadis itu. Sekarang menggambar sketsa tidak terlalu sepi dengan kehadirannya. Sai tidak mungkin mengusirnya karena Ino yang berinisiatif mendatanginya duluan. Lagipula, Ia senang ditemani.

"...lalu Temari bilang Shikamaru tidak pernah membelikannya bunga. Hey, kau mendengarkanku?" Ino menoleh padanya. Sai cepat-cepat mengangguk walau Ia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang sebenarnya Ino ceritakan. "Jadi aku bilang pada Temari..." Ino melanjutkan ceritanya, tidak menyadari bahwa Sai sedari tadi memperhatikannya, bukan ceritanya.

Pikiran Sai kembali ke hari-hari bersama tim tujuh. Mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan Ia juga sadar tempatnya hanya sebagai pengganti Sasuke. Walaupun mereka menerimanya dengan hangat, tetap saja Ia merasa berbeda. Mungkin satu-satunya orang yang menerima kehadirannya dengan penuh terlepas dan misi hanya Shin...

Dan Yamanaka Ino.

Sai mencuri pandang pada gadis berambut pirang disampingnya. Rambut pirangnya jatuh ke tanah sementara Ia bercerita. Tangan Sai menyentuh rambut keemasan itu dengan hati-hati tanpa Ino menyadarinya, pelan merasakan lembutnya helaian rambut gadis itu.

 _Aku bisa terbiasa dengan ini_ , pikirnya. _Aku toh suka kehadirannya._

* * *

Bonus ep :

Di hari Ino terlelap sehabis misi, Ia bangun sejam kemudian, sedikit kaget saat menemukan Sai masih berada di sampingnya, fokus pada sketsanya.

"A-apa aku mengingau?" tanyanya, takut jika Ia mengatakan hal yang bodoh sambil tidur saking lelahnya. Sai menoleh padanya, tersenyum.

"Tidak..."

"Oh, baguslah." Ino menghela nafas. "Terimakasih tidak meninggalkanku tidur sendirian di sini."

"Bukan masalah." Sai masih tersenyum padanya. "...walaupun ngorokmu itu sebenarnya mengangguku."

Sai pulang ke rumah sore itu dengan bengkak di pipinya akibat tamparan Ino.

* * *

 _A/N : semoga suka chapter lima :)_


	7. Enam

**ENAM**

Matahari sudah turun saat Sai memasuki Gerbang Konoha, seluruh badannya sakit sehabis misi.

Satu-satunya hal yang Ia inginkan hanya mandi dan tidur seakan tidak ada hari esok. Sai memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas karena jalan utama harus melewati Anbu HQ dan Ia sedang tidak mood untuk tertangkap Ibiki-san. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu misi mematikan apa lagi yang dimiliki Captain Anbu itu untuknya. Lagipula kalau menggunakan makhluk tinta-nya di tengah kota akan menarik banyak perhatian, bisa-bisa Ia malah di skors karena menggunakan tekniknya untuk hal yang sederhana ( _walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada yang sederhana kalau mau menghindari Ibiki_ ).

Sai menaiki singa tinta-nya yang mulai berlari sepanjang hutan sisi luar Konoha. Saat mereka melewati pemakaman Konoha, mata tajam Sai menangkap rambut pirang yang dikenalnya. Tanpa sadar, Sai menghentikan singa tintanya, hampir saja terjatuh saking mendadaknya. Ia menatap gadis itu dari atas singa tintanya, tidak yakin akan apa yang sebenarnya Ia lakukan.

Tidak ada orang lain di sekitar pemakaman, mungkin karena malam baru saja turun. Tapi rambut panjang pirang itu dan baju ninja warna ungu hanya mungkin dimiliki orang satu orang saja, walaupun Sai hanya melihatnya dari belakang. Sai baru sadar bahwa Ia baru saja memandangi Ino terlalu lama, salah satu hal yang tidak Ino sukai kalau Ia tertangkap melakukannya. Lagipula mungkin ini waktu private bagi gadis itu. Mungkin Ino sedang bicara dengan almarhum ayahnya. Atau gurunya. _Atau siapapun yang Ia sayangi yang meninggal di pertempuran sebelum ini._

Sai memutuskan sebaiknya Ia pergi saat tiba-tiba saja Ino jatuh terguguk. Hampir saja Sai melompat dari singa tintanya saking kagetnya dan berlari menuju gadis itu, khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Ia sudah separuh jalan menuju Ino saat disadarinya gadis itu gemetar, tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri begitu erat.

 _Ino sedang menangis._

Sai semakin tidak yakin bahwa Ia boleh berada di sini. Ia mengambil langkah mundur perlahan-lahan, mengunci chakranya supaya Ino tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Itu berarti dia harus melenyapkan singa tinta-nya juga. Sai memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik Batu Memorial, mengamati Ino dari jauh. Pikirannya tidak mampu menyediakan jawaban atas apa yang sebenarnya tengah Ia lakukan sekarang; mengendap-endap mengamati Ino? Ia bukan pengintip seperti Naruto, tapi disinilah Ia, tertarik dengan gravitasi Ino.

Sai hanya tahu Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ino begitu saja. _Ini sudah malam, matahari sudah hilang. Akan gelap sebentar lagi. Dia sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak siaga. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang menyerang?_ Sai mencoba berlogika.

...tapi Ino sangat mungkin meninjunya sampai mati jika Ino tahu bahwa Sai melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, semua kunoichi yang Sai tahu tidak suka dianggap lemah atau butuh pertolongan. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu saja sudah membuat Sai panas dingin.

Bahkan dalam jarak yang cukup jauh, Sai masih bisa mendengar tangisannya. Tangisan yang ditahan, seakan-akan Ino sendiri tahu Ia tidak seharusnya menangis. Sai tidak terbiasa dengan tangisan wanita. Ia pernah membuat kesalahan ikut campur antara Naruto dan Sakura sebelum ini, dan pada akhirnya membuat Sakura menangis. Ia juga pernah melihat Ino menangis saat Konoha 11 berencana untuk membunuh Sasuke.

 _Dan Ia juga pernah melihat tangisan Ino saat Ia membuka mata setelah diselamatkan._

Tapi saat ini, tangisan itu tidak terkendali. Sai tidak begitu paham akan emosi yang begitu kuat, tapi mendengar tangisan itu membuat sesuatu terasa sakit dalam dirinya. Sai mencuri pandang pada gadis itu, Ino masih terduduk, jari jemarinya memeluk dirinya sendiri begitu kuat.

Sai memicingkan mata, menyadari Ino terduduk di depan dua nisan; Asuma Sarutobi dan Inoichi Yamanaka. Disamping nisan Inoichi, ada Shikaku Nara. Sai tahu mereka adalah orang-orang yang penting bagi Ino, dan Ino menyimpan begitu banyak emosi bagi mereka. Pada pemakaman setelah Great War, Sai melihatnya menangis, tapi Ino segera dikerumuni teman-temannya. Shikamaru membiarkan Ino menyembunyikan tangis di dadanya, tangan ninja bayangan itu memeluk kukuh gadis itu saat semua orang sudah pergi.

Sai belum pergi saat itu, tapi Ia tidak mendekati mereka berdua. Ia selalu berpikir ada sesuatu di antara Ino dan Shikamaru yang tidak ada seorangpun dapat sentuh.

Sai mengernyit saat setitik air dingin jatuh membasahinya; hujan mulai turun. Ia menatap Ino, bahkan hujan pun tidak menghentikan gemetar tubuh Ino. Pikirannya kembali ke memori tadi; Ia cukup yakin Shikamaru memeluk Ino saat itu. Walaupun Ia tidak berada di sana cukup lama untuk memperhatikan, Ia cukup yakin hal itu memberi kenyamanan yang Ino butuhkan. Sayangnya, Shikamaru tidak di sini, dan tidak mungkin Sai berlari ke Suna hanya untuk menculik sang Ambassador.

Akhirnya Sai memutuskan. Ia membuka chakranya dan menggambar payung tinta, perlahan mendekati Ino.

Tadinya Ia pikir Ino pasti sudah menyadari keberadaannya begitu Ia menggambar payung tinta, tapi ternyata Ino tetap saja terkejut saat menoleh ke atas dan menyadari Sai berdiri di belakangnnya memayungi.

"Sai?!" itu bukan sapaan yang menyenangkan, Sai tahu. Ino tampak marah dengan kehadirannya. Segera saja Ino menghapus air mata di wajahnya. "Berapa lama kau berdiri di sini?"

Jika saja dirinya adalah seorang pembunuh yang mendekati gadis itu, Sai tidak yakin apa yang mungkin terjadi pada Ino. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya dari tadi. Sekejap bayangan apa yang mungkin terjadi jika itu bukan dirinya melainnya pembunuh, kemudian tubuh berdarah-darah Ino... Sai menghela nafas dalam pikiran. Bagaimanapun, Ia sudah pernah melihat dan merasakan banyak pembunuhan, kematian, dan tubuh dan berdarah-darah terlalu sering sampai rasanya hal-hal itu terpatri begitu saja di balik matanya.

Tapi pikiran bahwa tubuh berdarah-darah itu adalah Ino, memberikan perasaan berbeda.

"Sedikit lama." Jawab Sai. Yamanaka Ino di depannya bukanlah Ino yang sering dilihatnya; Ino yang basah oleh hujan, gemetar, dengan mata yang bengkak dan memerah. Hidungnya sama merahnya seperti ketika Naruto terkena flu. Dan diatas semua itu; wajahnya yang selalu tampak bersinar dan ceria kini pucat dan...sedih.

 _Hujan dan kesedihan tidak cocok dengannya._

"Sudah kubilang jangan tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja." Ujar Ino, menghela nafas. Terdengar seperti Naruto saat hidungnya penuh ingus, bagi Sai. Ino menyumpah saat Ia tak menemukan sapu tangan untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya. Sai memberikan sapu tangan miliknya pada gadis itu, Ino menerimanya sembari berterimakasih walaupun Ia masih tampak kesal pada Sai.

"...apa kau baik- baik saja?" Sai menunggu cukup lama sampai Ino tenang kembali. Matanya yang bengkak menatap Sai.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Dari nada bicaranya, Sai menyimpulkan bahwa saat ini Ia sedang tidak ingin bicara. "Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Sai menawarkan payungnya pada Ino. Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja tanpa ini."

Ninja pengguna tinta itu mengangguk pelan dan menatapnya satu kali lagi sebelum Ia berbalik pergi. Ino bahkan tidak menoleh padanya. Sai menatap punggung itu basah oleh hujan, dan bagaimana rambut pirang keemasan itu tampak begitu sedih. Sai melenyapkan payung tintanya.

Ia tidak pergi. Ia menatap Ino dari balik nisan lain, sampai bulan muncul dari balik awan yang hitam. Ino akhirnya berjalan pergi dari pemakanan setelah cukup lama. Sai mengikutinya dalam diam, berjalan kaki karena Ia tidak ingin chakranya terasa, sampai Ino kembali ke apartemennya. Wajah itu masih pucat, matanya bengkak, dan sangat sulit dibaca.

Emosinya selalu yang paling sulit untuk dimengerti oleh Sai. Rasanya seperti Ino punya sejuta ekspresi, dan Ia hanya bisa mengerti sangat sedikit dari itu.

Malam itu, hujan tidak berhenti sekalipun.

* * *

Sai tidak datang ke Anbu HQ keesokan harinya, karena sakit.

Sakura yang bertugas jaga saat Ia ke Rumah Sakit untuk berobat segera menceramahinya panjang lebar; "Orang bodoh mana yang berjalan tanpa payung di tengah hujan?! Memangnnya kau tidak bisa menggambar payung untukmu sendiri?!"

Yang mengejutkan adalah; Ia melihat Ino berjalan dengan Shizune di pintu keluar Rumah Sakit, wajahnya ceria dan penuh tawa. Tak ada sedikitpun tanda bahwa gadis itu menghabiskan waktu yang sama dengan Sai di bawah hujan, menangis semalaman.

Wanita mungkin akan selalu jadi misteri bagi Sai.

* * *

A/N : It's a back to back update! ^^

Karena saya sedang libur kelulusan, jadi saya akan update setiap Jumat.

Pssst, mungkin juga akan update sebelum Jumat depan. Stay tune! :)


	8. Tujuh

**TUJUH**

"Sai..."

Sai sudah melihat kedatangannya dari jauh sebelum Ino mendekatinya, jadi Ia tidak begitu kaget. Sai balik menyapanya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Apa kau sibuk hari ini?" Ini jam delapan pagi, dan kemungkinan lebih dari setengah warga Konoha masih tertidur. Hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat Sai biasa menggambar, jadi jelas pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya.

"Tidak juga." Sai menggeleng.

"Aku mau memetik bunga, mau ikut?" Sai tidak berpikir lama sebelum mengambil keputusan. Ia memasukkan semua peralatannya ke dalam tas, kali ini membawa peralatan ninjanya, jaga-jaga jika terjadi hal yang tidak diharapkan. Ino menunggunya di jalan utama, mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Aku tidak melihatmu di sini akhir-akhir ini," gumam Ino. "sibuk dalam misi?" Sai mengangguk.

"Kau mencariku di sini?" tanyanya.

Ino tidak menjawab, tapi Sai bisa melihat sekilas rona pink pada wajahnya. Kadang Sai heran, kenapa Ino sering sekali menunjukan ekspresi itu dan bukunya tidak memberi banyak bantuan. _Mungkin aku harus meminja lebih banyak buku dari Kakashi-sensei_ , pikirnya. Sisa perjalanan larut dalam diam. Sai mencuri pandang pada Ino, kepala gadis itu tertunduk, matanya berfokus pada jalan. Yamanaka Ino yang Ia tahu biasanya tidak sediam ini.

"Apa ada yang menganggumu?" Ino mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sai. Ia tersenyum kecil, senyum palsu yang Sai bisa kenali dimanapun. "Aku baca jika seseorang yang biasanya cerewet tiba-tiba jadi diam, berarti ada sesuatu yang menganggu mereka."

Ino menyelipkan seuntai rambut pirang keemasannya kebelakang telinganya, kebiasaan kecil dari gadis itu yang menurut Sai... manis. Matanya menatap tajam sisi melankolis tidak biasa dari Ino-yang-selalu-ceria. Siapa yang tahu ternyata sisi sedih seseorang bisa begitu... cantik?

Hampir saja Ia memanggilnya "Nona cantik" lagi, kalau Ia tidak ingat bagaimana kakunya situasi saat ini. Sai tidak akan menyangkal bahwa Ino memang cantik. Ia seorang pria dan seorang seniman, Ia tahu kapan sesuatu atau seseorang bisa disebut cantik.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Ino. Sai menyadari bahwa emosi Ino sedang tidak stabil, dan gadis itu tidak repot-repot menyembunyikannya. _Ia tidak bilang Ia sedang baik-baik saja. Ia bilang Ia 'akan' baik-baik saja. Ada perbedaan dari kedua hal itu._

Tapi Sai tetaplah Sai; Ia tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, jadi Ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Kita sampai."

Mata Sai mencoba melukiskan pemandangan di hadapan mereka; hamparan padang rumput hijau yang biasa dilihatnya kini dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga. Sai biasa datang ke Gunung Hokage, tapi mungkin karena Ia tidak punya kalender bunga, Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa padang rumput hijau di belakang hutan yang dikenalnya bisa begini cantiknya pada musim-musim tertentu.

"Cantik kan?" ada sedikit nada bangga dalam suara Ino, seakan-akan Ino baru saja menunjukkan padanya sebuah harta karun. Sai mengangguk setuju. Ia mengikuti Ino melewati serangkaian bunga berwarna-warni; seperti sebuah kibasan warna pada kanvas hijau. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa bunga juga bisa bermekaran di tengah musim gugur. Ino berjongkok di rerumputan dan dengan hati-hati memetik bunga berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sai bingung. Ino tidak mungkin memintanya membantu memetik bunga, kan? Sai bahkan tidak tahu bunga apa yang mana.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan, Sai. Kau bisa duduk dan menggambar, atau memetik bunag denganku, jika kau mau." Sai mengernyit, Ia tidak yakin pilihan apa yang lebih baik baginya. Pada akhirnya, Ia duduk di seberang Ino, membuka buku sketsanya. Ino menatapnya, mencuri pandang pada sketsanya. Sai tengah menggambar salah satu bunga di sekitar mereka.

"Apa kau sedang membuat katalog bunga?" tanyanya.

"Katalog bunga? Apa itu?"

"Hm... kumpulan dari tema yang sama... seperti saat kau membeli cat air? Kau lihat ada katalog warna di sana." Sai mengangguk mendengar penjelasannya, berpikir mungkin Ia akan melakukannya lain kali.

Ino berpindah kesana kemari untuk memetik bunga yang diinginkannya, sementara Sai hanya duduk saja. Kadang-kadang matanya mengikuti gerakan Ino, memperhatikan kelembutan gerakan yang tidak pernah Ia lihat dari Ino. Ino sama sekali berbeda dengan Ino yang bossy dan selalu berteriak pada orang untuk melakukan hal yang Ia inginkan saat Ia memetik bunga seperti sekarang. Gerakannya begitu halus, hampir sama seperti Hinata, lebih halus malah.

Tangan Sai dengan cekatan menggambar sebuah sketsa di bukunya; sketsa yang kemudian Ia sobek dan letakkan di dalam kantung bajunya. Sai bangun dari posisi duduknya dan memutuskan untuk mendekati Ino. Gadis itu tengah duduk di samping sungai, keranjangnya penuh oleh bunga di sampingnya. Ino membuka sepatunya dan memasukkan kaki telanjangnya ke aliran sungai.

"Apa kau berencana untuk berenang dengan baju lengkap?" tanya Sai.

"Jika aku mau, apa kau akan ikut?" Ino menggodanya dengan senyum. Sai berpikir dengan serius untuk semenit, lalu akhirnya duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku lebih suka berenang tanpa pakaian." Ino meninju pundaknya, tinju yang tidak keras. Rasanya seperti Ia hanya menyentuhnya. "Apa kau sedang kekurangan chakra? Tinjumu sangat lemah."

"Itu karena aku memang tidak sungguh-sungguh memukulmu, bodoh. Walaupun kadang kau memang pantas untuk dipukul karena kata-katamu itu." Ino menunduk, memeluk lututnya.

"Jika aku bodoh, makan kau itu buku yang rusak." Ino mengedip menatapnya.

"Aku... apa?" Sai menoleh pada ekspresi kagetnya. "Apa kau baru saja mengatakan aku _rusak_?!"

"Yah... kau seperti buku yang terbuka, tapi dengan kertas yang rusak. Mungkin mudah untuk dibaca, tapi sebenarnya sulit untuk dimengerti. Makanya aku bilang kau buku yang rusak." Ia menatap mata biru Ino. "Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa orang-orang bilang kau keras dan sulit dimengerti."

Mulut Ino melongo mendengar jawabannya. Tapi kemudian Ia menutupnya lagi, membuang muka dan menatap ke depan.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku tapi kau dengan tidak adil menyimpulkan bahwa aku sulit dimengerti." Nada bicaranya rendah dan dingin. Tapi Sai sudah terbiasa dengan itu, bahkan saat Ia hanya menyampaikan kenyataan. Ia hampir selalu menyinggung orang walau bahkan Ia tidak beniat untuk itu.

"Makanya, karena aku tidak begitu mengenalmu, kubilang kau sulit untuk dimengerti." Ia tidak yakin Ia mengutarakan maksudnya dengan benar, menilai dari lirikan Ino yang galak terhadapnya.

"Mungkin orang-orang yang bilang bahwa aku sulit dimengerti sebenarnya tidak berusaha cukup keras untuk mengerti aku." Tukas Ino defensive. Gadis itu meletakkan dagunya diatas lututnya, menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya dibalik tangannya yang tengah memeluk lutut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mereka tidak berusaha cukup keras?" Ino menatap pertanyaan baru Sai. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apakah seseorang telah berusaha cukup keras, jika kau sendiri bahkan tidak melihatnya, atau setidaknya, memberi mereka peluang untuk itu?"

"Aku..." Ino menutup mulutnya lagi, tidak yakin. Ia lalu mengernyit. "Mungkin aku hanya tidak ingin mereka melihat diriku yang sebenarnya. Sisi lemahku. Hal-hal yang membuatku sedih. Hal-hal yang membuatku jatuh dan sakit."

Suasana diantara mereka sekarang terasa berat. Sai tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia tidak begitu mengerti perasaan yang Ino katakan, jadi Ia pikir Ia tak punya hak untuk mengomentarinya. Sai menekan perasaan dan emosinya begitu rupa, karena dulu di ROOT emosi dan perasaan hanya akan membuatnya lemah dalam misi. Tapi setelah mengenal Naruto, emosi dan perasaan justru hal yang membuat mereka semakin kuat. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ino malah ingin menyembunyikan hal itu, seakan-akan dunia tidak akan menerimanya jika Ia terjatuh dan menangis.

Sai tidak pernah melihat hal itu sebagai sebuah kelemahan.

"Kau tidak perlu pura-pura kuat." Ujarnya pelan. "Emosi justru memanusiakan manusia, kan?"

Ino menatapnya, sedikit tersenyum. "Sai...?"

"Hmm?"

"Jika aku memang buku dengan kertas yang rusak, apa kau masih mau berusaha untuk mengerti aku?" walaupun Ino menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya, Sai masih bisa melihat rona kemerahan di pipi gadis itu.

Sai tersenyum kecil, kemudian tangannya menyentuh seuntai rambut keemasan Ino, meletakkannya dibalik telinga. Mata Ino membesar saat Ia melakukan semua itu.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu mengerti hal-hal aneh yang kau katakan, tapi aku tidak membencimu. Aku bisa membiasakan diri dengan emosi-emosi yang kau tunjukan." Mata hitamnya menatap mata biru Ino. Mereka saling memandang, sebuah moment dimana mereka tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Sampai Sai akhirnya berkata;

"Lagipula aku terbiasa dengan temperament dan kelakuan kasarmu itu seperti Sakura dan Naruto disatukan−" Tinju Ino mendarat di pipinya seketika, mengirimnya jatuh ke belakang.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh." Gumam Ino, mengangkat kakinya dari sungai, meninggalkan Sai dengan bengkak di pipinya (lagi). Sai menatap punggung Ino dan tersenyum. Sisi melankolis Ino memang cantik, tapi Ia lebih terbiasa dengan sisi entusias dan kasar Ino yang seperti ini.

 _Setidaknya, Ino yang ini tidak mengusirnya dan menangis di tengah hujan._

Sai mengikuti Ino meninggalkan tempat itu, menuruni jalan utama di Gunung Hokage. Ino kembali bercerita panjang lebar tentang Kakashi seharusnya memberi lebih banyak perhatian dan uang untuk memelihara lingkungan dan menyelamatkan tanaman. Sai hanya mengangguk, seperti yang Ia katakan, Ino biasa mengatakan banyak hal aneh yang tidak Ia mengerti. Tapi rasa cinta pada nyawanya bergantung dari seberapa baik responnya terhadap pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ino. Jadi Sai tidak akan membiarkan Ino sadar bahwa Ia tidak mendengarkan, kalau tidak Ia pasti pulang dengan lebih banyak lebam.

Kadang-kadang Ia berpikir, mengapa pula Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan gadis ini. Mungkin karena Ia tak mungkin mengusirnya. Mungkin karena Ino sendiri berusaha berteman dengannya dan Ia secara tidak langsung berusaha juga. Bagaimanapun, tidak banyak orang yang mau tetap berteman dengannya jika mereka tahu betapa kakunya Ia dalam bersosialisasi.

 _Atau mungkin hanya karena Ino adalah Ino._

Mereka sampai di tempat Sai biasa menggambar, kemudian Ino bertanya; "Aku mau kembali ke kota, kau mau ikut pulang?"

Sai menggeleng. "Aku masih punya sketsa yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Oh... baiklah. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku hari ini."

"Kenapa kau mengajakku sebenarnya?" Sai tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa penasarannya. "Aku kan tidak bisa membantu apapun dalam memetik bunga." Ino menggedikan bahunya.

"Karena aku ingin ditemani olehmu...?" jawabnya, lebih seperti sebuah pertanyaan daripada jawaban. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengajakmu hanya karena aku ingin?" Sai mengambil buku kecilnya tentang hubungan manusia dan mencari sesuatu. Ia menatap Ino sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Apa kau baru saja mengajakku bercinta?" Ino mengedip takjub pada pertanyaan sakleknya. "Buku ini bilang bahwa _'mengajak seorang pria tanpa alasan dan tujuan yang jelas hanya untuk ditemani berarti wanita itu sebenarnya menginginkan−'_ " buku itu keburu dirampas Ino dan terbang entah kemana. Sai menatap dengan horror saat bukunya hilang di tengah langit biru.

 _Pupus sudah harapan terakhirnya untuk mengerti hubungan manusia._

* * *

Sai duduk di tempat sketching nya setelah Ino pergi. Ia mengambil kertas yang tadi disobeknya dari sakunya; jarinya menyelusuri sketsa tersebut. Itu masih draft kasar, Ia berniat untuk melukisnya lebih baik lagi dan mungkin mewarnainya.

.

.

 _Karena sketsa potret Ino akan lebih cocok dengan warna daripada hitam putih._

* * *

 _A/N : wooho! chap 7 is up! :)  
_


	9. Delapan

**DELAPAN**

"Aku rindu Shikamaru dan Chouji."

Sai menatap gadis yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berbaring di samping satu sama lain, menikmati matahari terbenam di padang bunga tempat Ino biasa memetik bunganya. Sai sedang menikmati pemandangan di tempat Ia biasa menggambar saat Ino tiba-tiba muncul dan menariknya kesini, bersikukuh bahwa pemandangan di sini jauh lebih indah daripada di tempatnya ( _Sai sebenarnya tidak melihat banyak perbedaan, tapi Yamanaka Ino tidak menerima kata 'tidak' kalau bertanya. Koreksi, Ino tidak pernah bertanya, dia selalu bersikukuh_ ).

"Kau kan bisa bertemu dengan mereka kapanpun kau mau. Mereka kan belum mati." Sai mengatakan yang sebenarnya namun tampaknya Ia salah kata, karena Ino menatapnya dengan killer aura.

"Sekarang berbeda, tahu. Aku tidak lagi bisa tiba-tiba datang ke Sunagakure atau Kumogakure untuk bertemu Shikamaru dan Chouji." Ino memposisikan tangannya seakan dia tengah menggunakan jutsunya, untuk membuat frame pada matahari yang tengah terbenam. "Sekarang jauh lebih sulit untuk melakukan tugas lapangan dengan ninja lain, biasanya mereka tidak menemukan waktu yang tepat saat aku melakukan jurus tukar pikiran. Mereka tidak bisa mengikutiku sebaik Shika dan Chouji."

Sai mengerti, Ia sendiri tidak banyak berpartner dengan ninja Konoha muda, apalagi sekarang mereka punya jalannya masing-masing. Pilihan jadi semakin sedikit, dan Ia harus menerima misi Anbu, terlepas siapapun partnernya. Dan seperti biasa, rekan-rekannya di Anbu tidak seramah Naruto dan teman-teman. Mungkin itu juga salah satu alasan mengapa Ibiki suka mengirimnya ke misi solo.

"Kadang aku penasaran dengan kabar mereka di sana... apa yang mereka lakukan, apakah Temari dan Karui membuat mereka tertawa sebanyak yang kulihat saat di sini..." Ino meletakkan tangannya di depan mata, menghindari cahaya matahari menyakiti matanya. Tapi bagi Sai, itu terlihat seperti Ia tengah menyembunyikan emosi lain. "...kadang aku penasaran sebahagia apa mereka sekarang." Tambahnya pelan.

Sai menoleh untuk menatapnya, memandang ekspresi wajahnya dengan hati-hati. "Apa kau akan menangis lagi sekarang, karena kau merindukan mereka?"

Ino menoleh pada Sai, Ia tidak menangis sama sekali. Ino menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang. "Bukankah kau bilang bahwa emosi memanusiakan manusia? Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

Sai menatap jauh ke langit yang memberikan warna oranye yang sangat cocok dengan jaket Naruto.

"Karena aku tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana menghadapi air mata perempuan..." aku nya. "jadi emosi sebanyak itu sebenarnya membingunganku."

Keheningan melanda.

"Tapi jika kau mau menangis, aku tidak akan lari." Tambahnya cepat-cepat. Ino menatapnya lekat-lekat, kadang-kadang Ia juga penasaran emosi macam apa yang dapat Sai rasakan dan mengerti. Ino menghela nafas panjang.

"Kadang aku harap aku bisa mematikan emosiku, tergantung dari emosi apa yang tengah kurasakan."

"Itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali." Potong Sai. "ketidakmampuan untuk mengerti emosi hanya terasa seperti ketakutan yang terus menerus."

Ino berguling ke arah Sai, menatapnya lekat. "Hey... seseorang yang kulihat saat aku berada di pikiranmu... anak laki-laki dengan rambut silver, apakah itu kakakmu? Sakura pernah bilang padaku kau punya kakak."

Pikiran Sai berpindah ke Shin. Sudah lama sejak terakhir seseorang bicara tentangnya. Bahkan mungkin yang pertama pernah bertanya padanya tentang Shin. Melihat Sai terdiam, Ino menganggap bahwa itu adalah tanda bahwa Ia tidak ingin bicara lebih jauh. Ino menutup mata, merasakan embusan angina menerpa mereka.

"Hari ini Sakura berhasil melakukan transplantasi jari untuk pertama kalinya. Aku rasa Ia ingin melakukan hal yang sama untuk tangan Sasuke-kun." Ino bicara dengan mata tertutup, seolah-olah bicara dalam tidur. Sai menoleh padanya, sedikit kagum karena Ino bisa begitu nyaman menjadi dirinya sendiri, bahkan menutup mata. Terasa agak aneh baginya, untuk berbaring berdampingan begini, dengan tubuh Ino menghadapnya, mata tertutup dan bicara. Seakan-akan mereka adalah teman lama yang sudah saling mengenal. Sai belajar bahwa Ino punya kemampuan untuk membuat orang disekitarnya merasa nyaman dengannya dalam waktu cepat.

 _Perasaan baru ini terasa sedikit aneh dan menyenangkan dalam waktu bersamaan._

Mungkin karean setiap kali mereka bertemu, Ino memberinya banyak perasaan baru yang berbeda, dan hal baru untuk dipelajari di setiap pertemuan mereka.

"Kadang aku pikir aku teman yang buruk, karena iri pada kerja kerasnya..." Ino membuka mata pelan-pelan, matanya terasa kosong. "Ada waktu dimana aku bahkan berharap kami bukan teman sama sekali. Akan jadi lebih mudah untuk tidak peduli pada setiap prestasinya kalau begitu."

Sai tidak pernah melihat sisi ini darinya. Obrolan mereka ( _sebenarnya hanya Ino yang bicara, Sai hanya memberi beberapa komen kalau ditanya. Tapi mendengarkan seseorang bisa dianggap sebagai percakapan pasif, kan?_ ) tidak pernah sejauh ini, biasanya Ino hanya bicara hal biasa tentang kehidupan orang-orang disekitarnya. Atau penilaian pribadinya tentang sesuatu, _bukan seseorang_. Sai tidak begitu yakin bagaimana Ia harus merespon karena Ia sendiri tidak pernah berpikir jauh tentang apa yang Ia rasakan terhadap orang lain. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa ia pernah merasakan apapun terhadap siapapun, atau bahkan punya perasaan. Sai sendiri bertanya-tanya.

"Aku selalu merasa aku satu langkah dibelakangnya sekarang. Bahkan soal kehidupan cinta." Ino memindahkan kepalanya lagi, supaya bisa menatap langit. "Sakura tumbuh menjadi bunga yang sangat cantik..." Sai mencuri pandang padanya, dan melihat bahkan bukannya kemarahan, Ia malah menemukan senyuman di wajah Ino.

 _Bagaimana bisa seseorang bilang bahwa mereka iri, tapi malah tersenyum setulus itu, seakan-akan mereka sebenarnya bangga bahwa prestasi orang lain adalah kebahagiaan mereka? Mungkin cuma Ino yang bisa melakukan hal itu._ Sai tidak pernah berhenti takjub pada gadis di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba kesadaran menerpanya, Ino tengah membagi sebagian dirinya padanya, pikirannya tengah seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Sesuatu yang belum pernah seorang pun percayakan pada Sai. Ia harap Ino tidak membuang bukunya sebelumnya, supaya Ia bisa belajar menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti hubungan manusia atau emosi mereka... tapi aku pikir kau bukan teman yang buruk untuk Sakura, walaupun hubungan kalian membingungkan." Akhirnya Ia berkata.

"Membingungkan?" Ino menatapnya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak soal persahabatan karena Naruto teman pertamaku yang pernah aku dapatkan... tapi aku tahu saat seseorang itu palsu atau tulus. Dan kau itu tulus."

Matahari sudah terbenam, dan sekarang langit berubah jadi biru tua.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Ino. Gadis itu menatapnya lembut, senyum di matanya sudah kembali. "hey, Ibiki-san secara resmi menerimaku sebagai Anbu kemarin. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Itu bukan berita baru bagi Sai, menilai dari betapa seringnya Ino di Anbu HQ, semua orang tahu cepat atau lambat Ia akan jadi bagian dari Anbu. _Ibiki-san punya mata yang bagus dalam menilai siapa yang harus direkruit,_ pikir Sai.

"Kau akan merasakan neraka." Hanya itu yang dapat Ia katakan soal pekerjaan Anbu.

Sejujurnya, jika Ia bisa meminta pekerjaan lain, Sai hampir pasti tidak memilih untuk berada di dasar neraka yang dipimpin oleh Pemimpin Dunia Bawah bernama Morino Ibiki. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, _Ia sudah menghabiskan hampir sepanjang hidupnya di sana,_ jadi Sai sudah terbiasa dengan neraka itu ( _sekarang Ia baru menyadari mungkin itu juga alasan Ibiki senang menjadikannya bawahan; karena pada dasarnya Sai hidup di dasar neraka itu. Sai hampir tidak punya kehidupan lain di luar Anbu HQ)_.

Ino tertawa mendengar jawabnnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang tertawa karena kejujurannya dan bukan tersinggung. Sai lupa kapan terakhir kali Ia mampu membuat seseorang tertawa, karena bahkan jika Ia berusaha keras sekalipun, Ia selalu gagal. Tapi ini Yamanaka Ino, Ia mungkin tertawa bahkan jika Ia tersinggung, karena gadis itu tampak selalu menjaga perasaannya untuk tidak terlihat orang lain.

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa waktu di Gunung Hokage, Ino menceritakan padanya tentang pekerjaan interogasinya, dan Sai memberi komen hanya ketika Ia merasa perlu. Di lain waktu, Ino hanya duduk disampinnya dan menikmati ketenangan.

Sai belajar bahwa Ia menemukan kenyaman dalam kecerewetan Ino, dan Ino menemukan ketenangan dalam diamnya Sai.

* * *

Mereka baru turun dari Gunung Hokage saat malam datang. Saat mereka berpisah jalan ke rumah, Ino berkata pelan;

"Aku harap aku mengenalmu jauh sebelum Sasuke."

Matanya menatap Sai dengan pandangan yang membuat hatinya merasakan perasaan yang sama sekali baru.

Pernyataan gadis itu membuat Sai berpikir semalam suntuk apa kira-kira maksudnya.


End file.
